You Get Me
by Pure-Pen
Summary: R&R[Chapter 19 UP!] well Hard to explain... Just read and find out. Lots of Bright-age! : ) It's back after a long. . . vacation? I dunno! Sorry Guys! It's back though!
1. You Knock me Off My feet

Amy's face floated over his; her hair tickling his nose. In that moment everything was perfect, her lips teased his. She pulled back and stared at him. She opened her mouth to say something. He sat there in excitement. She finally spoke.  
  
"EPHRAM GET UP NOW!"  
  
Ephram sat up; rubbing is his eyes. "Wake up! Now!" his father, the famous "Doctor Andrew Brown yelled up the stairs. "I will send Delia to wake you up!"  
  
He put his feet on the floor. "Ok! Ok! I'm up!" Ephram scoffed, half yawning. "Are you finished ruining my morning?" Or finished ruining my life? Ephram added in his head. He rolled his eyes and stretched.  
  
"Damn it Ephram! You're going to be late!" Andy yelled from the kitchen. "I'm making you a quick breakfast!"  
  
"Obviously not." Ephram sighed and walked over to his closet and pulled out a random shirt and pants and tossed them on the floor.  
  
Beeping from Nina's driveway filled the house and Ephram heard Delia scrabbling down the stairs. "I'm leaving! Bye Daddy!" she said opening the front door, but oddly the slam wasn't heard.  
  
"Ephram, I'm leaving too! You better be out of this house in 5 or there will be hell to pay!" His father yelled up the stairs and slammed the door behind him.  
  
The fifteen year old boy leaped into his bed and murmured "Good then I have 3 more minutes of sleep."  
  
Everyone has a past. Some people want to forget the past, others want to relive it, some hope for it, and for a few they are the past. But for the town of Everwood; they thrived on it; dredging it up at every chance, and for those who wanted to get over it, it made it extremely difficult. But for Amy Abbott, Ephram seemed like her only chance at a future, because he didn't know her past, only bits and pieces like excerpts from a novel. For her, it was the most comforting thing in the world.  
  
Ephram twirled the lock on his locker, but unfortunately it stuck. Great, he thought, with all these textbooks I'm going to kill myself. He twizzled the lock slower and yet it didn't open.  
  
A fist, with a pink manicure, from behind him slammed against his locker and it squeaked open. "Bright had that locker a few years back." Amy's voice floated over his shoulder. He turned around and rolled his eyes. "Great, not only does your brother have the basketball AND football team after me, but he also have my locker. That's just magical."  
  
Amy's blue eyes sparkled as she giggled and leaned against the locker beside his. "Actually Bright wanted to talk to you later. Not sure what it's about. I think he's trying the whole mystery man thing out. He's been doing that since he had a 'James Bond' marathon last week."  
  
"Oh." Ephram said putting a text book into his bag. "He isn't like carrying a golden gun or believes he has a license to kill or something stupid like that? He is such an irony."  
  
Amy laughed. "It's never too early in the morning for you to be sarcastic is it?" She shook her head. "So how about you walk home with me and hang out for a while and wait until my brother comes home from practice?"  
  
Ephram closed his locker and started walking with Amy beside him. "Sure sounds good."  
  
"EPHRAM!" a girl down the hall screamed. "BROWN!"  
  
Ephram turned around and didn't see anyone in a crowded hall who would be possibly screaming his name. He looked over at Amy. "What are you looking at me for? I can't throw my voice."  
  
He shrugged and turned around and kept walking. Suddenly someone jumped on his back, catching him off balance making both of them topple to the floor. "F, you knock me off my feet." The girl got off of the awe struck teen and helped him up.  
  
Amy stood there looking at the girl in front of her. She had dark hair with thick maroon streaks that stopped near her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a hazel colour and were outlined with dull black eyeliner, and that was all of her makeup. She was tall and thin, but you wouldn't be able to tell that by her clothes, which were huge navy blue dickie's pants and an over sized black T-shirt reading 'Anti-Everything'.  
  
Amy watched her group of friends taking account of the new girl. Everything, including her green scuffed chucks didn't belong in 'their' high school; another reject to be added to Ephram's group. Amy had enough of that.  
  
"Hey, I'm Amy, welcome to Everwood." Amy said cheerfully thrusting out her hand. Any friend of Ephram was a friend of hers.  
  
The girl stared at her hand as if it were infected with flesh eating disease. The girl looked over at Ephram as his he had the answer on how to get out of this situation. She took her hand and shook it quickly.  
  
"Amy, this is Remy ( A/N: pronounced Rem-ee). She was one of my best friends in New York. Rem, this is Amy." "I ought to be going, Bye Ham; it was nice to meet you Remy." Amy waved and walked to her first class.  
  
"What are you doing in Everwood?" Ephram finally asked popping out of his fantasy.  
  
"Well, I convinced my 'rents to move us here, so you could have a little slice of NY with you, but now, I'm saving you." Remy said watching Amy's head bob down the halls. "She is a Glee Club member?"  
  
Ephram remembered the game well. Standing in the halls of his old high school guessing what stupid club everyone but their group was it. "No cheerleader and dancer." He corrected also watching Amy down the walk.  
  
"Figures." She rolled her eyes scanning the rest of the hall. "Welcome to Barbie-town. I feel like I walked into an after school special." She grimaced at the sight of the jocks and cheerleaders surrounding her.  
  
The bell rang in her ears and she looked over at Ephram who shrugged helplessly. "After this, I'm so looking forward to my first class." She murmured as she walked the opposite way.  
  
Ephram stood out front of the school waiting for Amy to come out of the school; she probably was caught by one of her cheerleading Britney clones who had rhyming names and had the same high-pitched, glass-shattering, ear- drum bursting squeal. "Ephram!" a voice from behind him made him jump. He spun around to see Remy smirking.  
  
"So I forgot to ask you something." She laughed. "So you're Ham now? Or is everyone at this school named after a pig product?" She relished in the fact that she had some major reputation busting evidence, if Ephram had a reputation to bust.  
  
Ephram rolled his eyes. "Hamlet, the dark prince." He explained.  
  
Remy looked around. "Ok that makes no sense." Her nose scrunched up as she remembered the play. "In that play, the King is killed by Hamlet's uncle who starts fooling around with the Queen. Weren't your parents both only children?" She scratched her head.  
  
"I don't think she meant it in a literal way." He had missed Remy's logical thinking. If the answer wasn't obvious, the entire thing went over her head. Had she actually paid attention in math, she might actually be the smartest one in the class. One of her teachers actually had told her that. He shook his head at the memory. They had egged that teacher's car that night.  
  
"So what are we doing tonight?" Remy looked around, shifting her weight from foot to foot, which she only did if she was holding something back.  
  
"Well, I have to go to Amy's house right now; her brother wants to talk to be...Hooray!" He said sarcastically.  
  
Remy sighed and looked around at all the people around them. "No one here is like the people in New York are they?"  
  
She was already missing everyone. Remy was a true New Yorker. A punk New Yorker; but a New Yorker none the less. "Oh, well then direct me to your place, I'll say hi to Delia and I don't know, make dinner. From your letters, it didn't sound like he was getting any better."  
  
"NO!" He yelped. He remembered the last time she had tried to cook. It was with his mom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ephram go practice, and we will have the cookies read for the bake sale thing." Julia smiled. "Come on Remy."  
  
"Uh.Sorry Mrs. Brown, I don't think so, I'm not the cooking type." Remy rolled her eyes and leaped onto Ephram's bed.  
  
Ephram picked a few pieces of sheet music off this desk and looked over at the girl who started flipping through one of his latest 'graphic novels'. It was weird how Remy was so much like him, only female, and she didn't play piano and. ok she was more like a cousin, or a sister. Either way, she was constantly at their home, she basically had her own room. But that was only because her parents were constantly going to seminars and couple vacations. Therapists; what could you expect?  
  
"Everyone is the cooking type. What do you eat when your not here?" his mom's hands floated to her hips, and a smirk danced on her lips.  
  
Remy blushed a deep crimson. "Take out." She basically hid behind the comic. "Oh! Everyone is going to the diner later tonight!" Remy was the queen of changing subjects. "We have to go; Drake is going to be there! And Katherine, I know you have been drooling over her for months!"  
  
Ephram turned pale. Did Remy just reveal his secret crush? To his Mom!!  
  
"Nice try, but you're cooking, actually baking, so come on." Remy was dragged out of the room. "So, who is this Katherine?" Ephram heard his mom murmur as Remy dragged her heels.  
  
He was sitting at the piano, looking through his latest piece, wondering where he had went wrong when he smelled something different. It was light but distinct. He couldn't put his finger on it. "What is that?"  
  
Shrieks immerged from the kitchen. Ephram immediately leap from his bench and ran to the kitchen revealing a batch of at least twenty cookies; that looked like charcoal, in the sink, soaked.  
  
"Oops."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy slumped her way to Ephram who was panicking at the thought of her cooking. "You can come with us; Amy's brother won't take too long."  
  
"Wait! She's coming?" Amy said surprised.  
  
"Yea come on. I want to get this done and over with." Ephram said breathing a sigh of relief, knowing his house, wouldn't be burned to a crisp.  
  
"Great." Remy replied sarcastically. Yup she was really going to enjoy her time in Everwood.  
  
A/N: Do you like? Do you hate? Should I continue? Review Please!  
  
~~Toodles! 


	2. Black Eyes and Swollen Lips

A/N: Ok I don't own anything nothing zip, zero the BIG goose egg. Although I wish I owned that Canadian Hottie Gregory Smith *drools*.. HOWEVER!!! I do own Remy Johnston, and her family, who do make a few appearances, so NO stealing!  
  
The group traveled through the downtown; Amy was an eager guide and pointed out every notable hangout in Everwood; which was basically the diner. and a field.  
  
"That's great." Remy rolled her eyes; she was completely bored with this city.town.village.What was this place? It was like a spec on a map. It wasn't even a spec, it like shared a spec with 3 other cities.towns.villages.  
  
Ephram laughed, as a confused look was painted on Remy's face. "Don't worry, you may think this place is boring, but we have fests almost every month." Every word dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"Actually we do have." Amy started as Remy dug into her bag and pulled out her CD player and turned it onto a demo tape of one of her friend's bands back in New York that didn't quite have a name yet. Amy looked over at her and sighed. She honestly didn't want to bore Remy to death, she was just nervous around Ephram's friend; she was different, and Amy had no idea how to act around her. So it ended up her just spilling out tons of useless facts. Amy mentally kicked herself.  
  
"We're here, finally." Amy smiled as Remy turned off the music. Remy stared at the house. It matched the town. It was one of those towns where everything was the same and everything had a match. She was surprised mothers and daughters didn't go around wearing matching pink bonnets and long starched skirts; if her mother ever got that idea, she would move in with Ephram, even if she had to live in the garage.  
  
"Bright should be home soon. Rem, you and I could start on that stupid assignment Mr. Kindle gave us. Write a paragraph about."  
  
"No need I'm home." A voice from the living room immerged as Ephram quietly closed the door and peeked into the next room.  
  
"God Bright! What happened?" Amy said sitting next to him as Remy knelt down to untie her shoes.  
  
Ephram tip toed into the room and saw what Amy was talking about; a spilt lip and a black eye. "Damn." Ephram muttered as leaned against the arm of the couch. Bright looked pretty rough. "What happened?"  
  
"Well I was in the halls, and I smiled at some girl, and then some HUGE new guy came up and said, 'don't go looking at her, she's mine.'" Bright started. Remy stood up and followed Ephram into the room. "and." Bright looked over at Ephram and his eyes widened.  
  
"Hey! I recognize you!" Remy grinned and laughed at the shocked face Bright had made. "Geez, I didn't realize my ring cut you." She bit her lip. "And but the way, since when am I a huge new guy who was jealous of you?" She crossed her arms.  
  
"Rem, don't tell me you did that!" Ephram whined, pointing at Bright who suddenly became pissed off, possibly because he was called on his bluff.  
  
Remy licked her lips annoyed at Ephram accusing her, even if all the evidence pointed at her; there was no point in denying it. "You know where I grew up!" she snapped back at Ephram. "If a guy grabs you ass, you know what is coming next. It was a reaction, and I'm so not sorry." Her eyes shifted around the room looking at everyone.  
  
Bright, he looked pissed off. He was standing beside his sister almost like a barrier. Pfft. jock. What could she expect? It was his fault. He caused a conflict, she just finished it.  
  
Amy looked surprised, slightly amused, but mostly surprised that her brother was overpowered by her. It was no big deal. Ok so maybe a few years of boxing helped but, anyone could learn a good right jab.  
  
And finally Ephram, who looked disappointed. Ugh. that was almost as bad as your parents running your full first, middle and last name together. Remy Ann Johnston. She shivered at the thought. Her parents had to be creative and call her Remy? Like she was all for originality but god, she would have to live with that name forever. It could be worse, had her father gotten his way she would be named Roxanna Lyn, he later remembered that was the name of the stripper at his bachelor party. Ick!  
  
"Brown, we are talking now." Bright said between gritted teeth, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him into the kitchen.  
  
Ephram regained his balance when Bright shoved him against the fridge door. Ephram held glass jars rattle from inside the large steel ice box.  
  
"I was going to tell you to watch out for Amy because I don't want one of those jerk off idiots trying to get to her after." Bright rubbed his forehead, it obviously still hurt, like an open wound. "After what happened to Colin." He looked up and stared Ephram in the eyes, looking down on him slightly. "Now I want you to do that, but you keep that girl out of my face. You got that?"  
  
Ephram stared back at him, weighing every word carefully. "Maybe if you actually got to know her and not treat her like a piece of ass, she wouldn't have gotten in your face." Ephram spat back at him.  
  
Bright's eyes flashed angrily. "I don't know what your thinking right now, but you better shut up." Bright swallowed angrily contemplating all of his thoughts. "You and your family have caused my family enough trouble. Just keep her out of my way." Bright replied not blinking.  
  
Ephram stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room where Remy and Amy sat laughing about something. "We're leaving." He announced grabbing his bag in one movement and within seconds was out the door leaving Remy standing wondering what was going on.  
  
Bright entered the room, his eyes fiery as he saw Remy still standing in place. "I better go cool Ephram down. I've seen him like this before." She whispered as she bent down to pick her bag up. She looked over at Bright. "I'm not sorry that I reacted the way I did. But I am sorry that you look as bad as you do. I just wanted to scare you." She swallowed. She was never good at apologies. "I hope we can look past this." She said as she turned the door knob. She grinned and run out the door. The door slammed behind her.  
  
Amy looked over at her brother who had collapsed back onto the couch. He turned the TV on. She walked over to the TV and turned it off. "What did you say to him?"  
  
A/N: Ok I'm slightly tired so, this probably isn't really good. And I'm trying not to make Remy into the stereotypical punk, (mainly because I have some friends who are and they would hurt me if I did ;) ) but I kind of have to make a her a little punk, because Ephram gives off the punk aura, without actually being punk. (Yea, ok that was confusing but w/e.)  
  
~ToOdLeS!!! 


	3. All is Fair in Love and War

A/N: Reminder: I don't own anything, and I still don't own Gregory Smith. But I wish I did. But I do own the characters you don't recognize blah blah blah you have heard this all before!  
  
"Tell me what you said to him." Amy ordered taking the remote control out of Bright's hand and slammed it onto the table. If looks could kill Bright would be out cold.  
  
He stared back. "Amy, it's none of your business." He said getting up and brushing against her. He stomped up the stairs and angrily sat on his desk chair. He might as well do homework.  
  
Amy whipped open the door making it slam against the wall. "It is my business!" She screamed. "Ephram is my friend. You said something to him to make he storm out of here. You had no right."  
  
Bright stood up; his bed was between them. "I told him the truth. He has caused nothing but trouble and you know it; him and his psychotic family. I actually feel sorry for the little kid. She has to live with a freak and a murderer."  
  
Her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what her brother was saying. "Ephram's dad wouldn't be in this situation if it hadn't been for you Bright! You're not a fucking angel either! It was your fault and you know it. Colin would be here if it weren't for you. How dare you even try to blame Ephram's dad!" By now tears were streaming down Amy's face. They stung her eyes and she hastily wiped them away; she only wanted her brother to see her angry. Her sadness was her weakness.  
  
Bright stared at his little sister. He watched as she turned and left his room. He listened as the front door slammed closed signaling she had left. It was obvious what to do next. He had to talk to someone, or he might say something else stupid, as he usually did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ephram sat across from Remy in the diner booth. It was only 4:30 so he decided not to order anything. Remy on the other hand was thinking something completely different.  
  
"So you're crushing on Colorado Barbie right?" Remy said scooping a spoonful of whipped cream off the absolutely huge ice cream sundae that sat in front of her.  
  
"What?" Ephram replied irritably.  
  
"Amy." She replied rolling her eyes. Sure he could be sarcastic whenever he wanted to. But when she tried to lighten up the situation, she was a pest; a nuisance. The ice cream melted in her mouth giving her shivers down her spine. "Yum.." She murmured waiting for Ephram's reply.  
  
Ephram rolled his eyes and swirled the ice around in his coke. Wasn't he the King of Anti-Social Mountain?  
  
"Don't even try to lie. I know you do. I knew it last year, with Katherine. I knew it in kindergarten when you liked that one girl who didn't eat paste." Remy smiled. She had this weird way of knowing. Maybe it was because they were basically always together when they were in diapers.  
  
"You didn't eat paste." Ephram pointed out; he finally gave into the lure of the ice cream by picking up a spoon.  
  
"Yea, but I was more of a guy than a girl. While the girls were on the swings I was kicking your ass at soccer baseball."  
  
Remy waved to someone behind Ephram, she smiled happily. Amy collapsed into the seat beside Ephram and picked up a spoon off the table.  
  
Remy bit her lip. "I'm guessing the conversation with your brother didn't go so well." Remy said putting down her spoon. Remy could hardly believe that Amy was related to that jerk. If he touched her again she would...would..Oh my God.did she like him?  
  
Amy looked up. "I don't want to talk about it." She replied with her mouth full of ice cream. Ephram and Remy nodded in agreement and they all drowned their sorrows or angers in that sundae.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey bud. How are you doing?" Bright said quietly sitting on the ground. His back leaned against a grave stone. "Dude, I think I did something stupid." He sighed and wished he could hear a reply. He shook his head. He knew exactly what Colin would say. "And that's any different from any other day?" He could picture him laughing. The wind whistled in the trees as he sat there.  
  
"I said something stupid to Brown, and then to Amy. I kind of blamed Brown for well this." Bright licked his lips and pulled the letterman's jacket tightly around him. "And I shouldn't have because you and him were like friends and whatever." Bright shifted and ran and hand through his hair. "Amy is so pissed off at me and she's right, it is my fault you're not here." Bright's voice crackled as his spoke. A tear dripped onto his jacket.  
  
He sniffed. "I just want it to be like old times."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My sister?" Bright asked sitting across the table from him.  
  
"Yea, why not? She's smart, funny, and it's a bonus that she looks hot in that." Colin started but was cut off by Bright.  
  
"Gross.ok, you are describing my sister here. I don't care if you go out with her, just shut up about that." Bright shivered. That was one of the grossest conversations he had ever had. It was right up there with the 'birds and the bees' in grade 8 with his dad. After that, he surprised himself that he still liked girls.  
  
Colin laughed and threw a potato chip at him at hit him square in the nose.  
  
"Dude! Don't even start!" Bright yelped as he rubbed his nose.  
  
Colin grinned devilishly as he pulled a handful of chips out of the bag. Within seconds they were showered with chips; laughing like crazy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bright shook his head at the memory. They had gotten in so much trouble when his dad walked in and his new suit was all greasy from the chips. He had to pay for the dry cleaning bill.  
  
Bright sighed, wondering if he had actually didn't drink this wouldn't have happened. What if they didn't switch seats? Maybe they would have made it back by the fireworks. With Amy cooled down from seeing them drunk cuddled into Colin's arms, and Bright with his latest girlfriend in his, instead of being in hospital beds. Bright shook his head. He was so lucky. He made it out with a few scratches and some stitches.  
  
He looked around him. He didn't realize that the sun was setting making the cemetery have an orange glow. He couldn't bear to go home. Sitting across from Amy was torture and his father always knew there was something wrong with them; usually because they weren't throwing insults back and forth in front of his eyes, so he sat, wondering what to do or where to go.  
  
"Hey." A little voice called to him.  
  
Bright looked up as a figure shivered in front of him. "Remy, what are you doing here.in a cemetery.without Brown?" She looked like she was freezing.  
  
She rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on her elbows in hopes of getting them warm. "Walking home." Her teeth chattered. "I walk past here to get home."  
  
Bright finally realized why she was freezing. She was only wearing a T- shirt. He immediately took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. It was like a weird habit. Like his brain forgot to ask him for permission before actually doing something. "I'll take you." He whispered.  
  
"Wait." She whispered. She knelt down by Colin's grave. "Who's Colin?" She traced his name with her index finger; the curl of the C, the roundness of the O. She looked so innocent in his jacket tracing his best friend's name.  
  
The silence haunted him and he dare not speak. He had nothing to say; Colin was the past. He was his best friend but he had to let go.  
  
Remy's eyes fluttered up meeting his. She lay a hand on the black granite stone in front of her propping herself up. "Ok, let's go."  
  
Bright nodded and turned. Remy was a step behind. She frowned knowing not to push him anymore, but she had to do something, nothing drastic, just something.  
  
He felt her slip her tiny hand into his as they stepped onto the sidewalk. He considered everything that had happened. First she had punched him leaving him more colourful than a paint by numbers, then she sort of apologies after he yells at Ephram, and then she holds his hand. He wasn't sure what to do. But it felt good to have someone there beside him.  
  
Her grip tightened. "I don't want to go home." She whispered.  
  
Bright looked down at her. She was tall but he was still taller, he liked that. "Good, neither do I." He let go of her hand and pulled her in and put his hand around her waist. It was odd. They were a perfect mismatch.  
  
They walked the streets and came across a bench, one of the few in the village. town. city. of Everwood. "Why don't you want to go home?" He finally asked. The question was driving him crazy.  
  
She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "My family moved in about a week ago," she paused taking a deep breath, "and my parent's have actually lived in our house for about two days to unpack. What does that tell you about my family life?" She sighed and shoved her hands into his jacket pockets. "They are therapists and are constantly going to couple seminars making sure their marriage is ok and it is. But they don't realize that their relationship with me isn't. I'm more of a tenant then their teen."  
  
Bright nodded, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Actually, I better go, it's almost 7, I should be getting to Ephram's." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Bright." She got up and left him sitting on the bench. He suddenly couldn't wait to get home. He shivered and rubbed his arm over his long sleeved shirt; it was getting cold.  
  
A/N: Ok I know this was A LOT about Bright and Amy and I didn't mean it to happen. it just kind of did. I'm SOOOOO happy I got reviews saying they understood the punk aura thing. *whew* I was hoping I didn't have to explain it. Do you like the Remy/Bright thing? I wasn't too sure so I made it so they could stay friends if you (the reader) didn't like it. So you like? ( You don't like? ( In other words ..  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!  
  
~ToOdLeS!! 


	4. I Don't

A/N: I ONLY own Remy and family nothing else so don't sue! Besides. I don't have any cash! LOL!!  
  
Ephram lay on his bed flipping through a dog-eared 'graphic novel'. (A/N: I would be more specific but I don't have ANY expertise in comic books.) His thoughts drifted off. He wondered where Remy was, she was supposed to be here about 10 minutes ago. He began to worry; Remy hated being late for anything so this was unusual for her. He put the comic on his bedside table and swung his legs over the side of his bed and rested his hand in his hands.  
  
Three taps on his window brought him back to reality. "Ephram!" a little whisper came from his window sill. Ephram's head darted around his room. "Ephram! Open this damn window before I break it!" Remy was clearly heard; he rushed to his window and opened it. She climbed in.  
  
"You do realize my house has a front door." Ephram stated as Larisa collapsed onto his bed. She looked different. He couldn't put his finger on it; flushed, happy, almost giddy. It wasn't like her.  
  
"Of course I do." She rolled her eyes. "But your dad doesn't like me." She giggled. "Remember in the seventh grade and I picked up a pack of cigarettes and we tried them?" She shook her head. "You're a bad influence on Ephram." she trailed off as she shook her index finger at Ephram who remembered the incident vividly.  
  
He finally figured out what was so different. "That's Bright's jacket! Where did you get that?"  
  
Remy looked down at herself; the red and yellow 'Miners' jacket flowed over her curves. The colour drained out of her face. "I.I." She stuttered. "I found it on a bench on the way home and I was cold so I picked it up." She lied to Ephram's face. She had never lied to him. She told him everything; they told each other everything.  
  
The look that Ephram wore told her that he knew she was lying. Bright wouldn't leave that jacket behind his ass. It was his prized possession other than his hair.  
  
"Ephram." His door creaked open. Andy looked in at his son; it didn't look good from his point of view. An unknown girl, wearing a lettermen's jacket laying on Ephram's bed and his son, in his boxers (He was ready for bed.) sitting on the edge of the same bed. "Uh." Andy said shaking his head.  
  
"Hey Doc Brown! Remember me?" Remy grinned getting off the bed completely oblivious to the awkwardness Andy was suffering.  
  
"No."  
  
Remy rolled her eyes. She basically lived in his house and yet he still didn't remember her. Then again he was barely ever there in the old New York apartment. She was there more than he was. "Remy Johnston.My parents are Rita and Lewis."  
  
"Oh! The therapists from New York! What are you doing in Everwood?" Andy perked up.  
  
Remy hated the fact Ephram's dad remembered her by her invisible parents; she was more of a 'and you are the misfit daughter who is always up to no good! Good job!' accessory.  
  
"I convinced them to come." She rolled her eyes again. "By the way they are in Wyoming." She turned to Ephram. "Another couple's therapy retreat." She rolled her eyes and turned back to Andy. "And I'm staying with Ephram like old times, because I'm not so comfortable in our new house alone." She grinned, walked over to Ephram's dresser found a pair of discarded pajama pants and walked past Andy to the washroom across the hall.  
  
Andy stood with his mouth wide open. "Did she stay over in New York?" He asked amazed.  
  
"Yea." Ephram replied sarcastically as he lay back onto his bed and picked up the discarded graphic novel.  
  
"She isn't with you is she?" Andy asked quietly. "Like with..."  
  
"Ew... No!" Ephram gagged. "Rem is my best friend. Gross. That's just wrong." He shivered.  
  
"Oh." Andy replied quietly. "Then where is she sleeping?"  
  
Ephram pointed to the couch on the opposite end of the room. "It's her couch anyways." He murmured as he ignored his father who began creeping out of his room.  
  
Remy awoke with a start in a cold sweat. She realized she was hugging Bright's coat like a teddy and immediately dropped it. She had to get home; clean clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush. But she couldn't go wearing F's pajamas or yesterday's clothes. She quietly pulled out one of F's many concert T-shirts and a pair of track pants. She shook her head. Where did he get those from? She jumped into them and slipped on Bright's jacket; I smelt like him, it was a mixture of cologne and something else. She climbed out his window, quietly cursing on the way down and bolted.  
  
Through the streets of Everwood at 4:30 am was calming. She looked behind her. It was too quiet. She suddenly hit a brick wall. "Oof."she muttered as she dusted herself off sitting on the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey you ought to watch where you're going, private." A stern voice replied. It was an elderly woman staring down at her.  
  
"Oh sorry." Remy said getting up off the ground.  
  
"Hey, that's not yours." The woman said running her fingers along the number on the sleeve of Bright's jacket. "That's my grandson's. Are you his newest catch?" she said smirking.  
  
"No. Of course I'm not." Remy said taking a step back. She didn't sound too convincing. She just wanted to get home.  
  
"Uh-huh." The woman smirked. "By the way, I'm Edna Harper. Watch where you're going." She woman shook her head and jogged past.  
  
Remy sighed; this jacket was causing more trouble than it was worth.  
  
Bright woke up and stretched. Yesterday was just a dream. A girl didn't beat him up between 4th and 5th periods, he didn't blame Brown's family for Colin's death, he didn't give his letterman's jacket to that same girl, he didn't miss dinner and he sure as hell didn't like Brown's friend, not even a little bit. He rubbed his eyes. "Damn it!" He yelped in pain. Obviously he was wrong.  
  
He opened his closet revealing that his jacket was gone. That meant everything was true. But he didn't like that girl. She was a punk. His type was blonde haired, blue eyed, mini skirt wearing, midriff showing, belly button pierced, girl that hung off his arm and basically worshiped the land he walked on. Not a girl who wore black T-shirts, baggy pants, green converse shoes and had dark hair. He wanted pin up model.  
  
He tossed on clothes and made his way down stairs and decided to get to school early. He refused to let Amy see him. Amy was ready to tear his eyes out. He hated the fact that she had the right to be angry at him. He quietly grabbed the keys off the table by the door a crept out the door.  
  
He silently closed the front door and walked outside where he saw a girl with a dark ponytail, a worn out leather jacket and a black skirt trying to pick the lock to his truck. "Hey!" He yelled. No girl was going to steal his only mode of transportation. The girl turned around.  
  
"Bright." Remy whispered. His jacket was draped over her arm. "I wasn't trying to steal it. I was trying to give back your jacket. I didn't want to ring the doorbell." she admitted as she blushed uncontrollably.  
  
Bright swallowed. Remember I don't like her. She is nothing. She was cold. She is Ephram's friend. I don't like her. Bright thought to himself as he stepped toward her and took his jacket out of her hands and put it on. "Do you want a ride?" He asked. Yet again, his brain did something without consulting him again.  
  
Remy nodded.  
  
Immediately Bright walked to the other side of the truck and opened the door. His brain wouldn't stop. I don't like her. I don't like her. He chanted in his thoughts. A little voice in the back of his mind finally spoke as he walked to the driver's side and got in. No you love her. He bit his lip as he turned the key bringing the engine to life. He backed out of the driveway. I don't like her. I do not. I can't. I won't. He drove along angry and silent, refusing to look at her.  
  
He pulled into the school parking lot. It was empty and quiet. It was never like this. Remy got out at the same time he did, escaping the silence of the truck. He leaned against the bumper. Remy followed suit and leaned beside him.  
  
"We should talk. We talked last night and it's not like we did anything." Remy whispered. It was true. All they did was walk around. All she did was wear his jacket.  
  
Bright nodded. "We didn't do anything." He echoed. "Then this shouldn't be so hard."  
  
"Exactly." she replied smiling turning towards him.  
  
He turned and looked at her. Her hazel eyes shimmered at him. She was the complete opposite to his type yet suddenly he didn't care.  
  
He put his hand on her cheek and their lips met. He closed his eyes. He felt her hands reach his neck and explore his hair. He pulled her closer.  
  
A few beeps from the street interrupted them, separating them like a piece of glass was placed between them. Remy grabbed her canvas bag and walked toward the school. Bright waved to a stupid friend and watched her leave. How could that, be so perfect with her not being his perfect match, he wondered. He suddenly had this huge revelation. What if his type, wasn't his perfect match? What if she was?  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. This time Remy had A LOT of stuff. Not sure why but it happened. So yea, R&R..  
  
~ TOODLES! 


	5. Rumors are Just Words

A/N: I own nothing that has anything to do with Everwood.  
  
Ephram walked from class to class in a daze. Math equations and formulas conquered his thoughts. He had to clear his thoughts. Thank God for that Free Period he had. He made his way to the music room; empty as usual. It was like his sanctuary. His fingers touched the ivory keys. Every note took a different problem from his life. There goes that history project due in a week, and my math homework that is going to take two hours. There goes Bright and Amy and my dad.  
  
"Hey Brown." A soft voice from the door interrupted his thoughts. He jerked his head seeing Remy.  
  
"Hey Rem; is there something wrong?" He asked looking at her. She held two cups full of coffee. It invaded the air. She never drank coffee unless something was wrong with her.  
  
She put the coffees on the Teacher's desk crept to the piano and took a seat next to him on the bench. He stared at her; she was never this quiet. What was wrong with her?  
  
"Remy?"  
  
She took a deep breath and kissed him; quick and sweet, catching him off guard. Ephram's jaw dropped as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Uh...." was all he could say. Remy had never done anything like that. He had only seen her cry once; at her uncle's funeral when she was like seven. "Remy; what is going on. You come in with coffee then that and..what's wrong?"  
  
Remy's finger touched a key; high C. "I fell for someone." She whispered. The note rang through the air. C. C. C. C. "And I don't want to."  
  
Ephram's face fell. Oh..My...What am I going to do? He thought. I was trying to escape all this by coming in here. "Rem; that really sweet but.."  
  
Remy looked over at him. "Not you; you idiot." She laughed and playfully pushed his shoulder. "Ok yea, that was kind of a mixed signal but I was testing something. You have been in a situation like this, like where you liked someone but you couldn't. What did you do?"  
  
Ephram looked at the keys. "I became friends with her. It was hard, but I had to."  
  
Remy bit her lip. "I don't think that will work in my situation F. Chris would probably take me in and I could hang in New York for a while." She nodded as she got up and picked up the coffees off the desk and handed one to Ephram.  
  
He shook his head. "Rem; you have been here less than a week, your parents aren't going to let you move back to New York, especially after Everwood was your idea." He laughed taking a sip from the cup. She never forgot how she liked his coffee. It was weird. He never drank coffee unless she was around. It was like their thing.  
  
Bright sat in class. He tapped his pencil out of boredom on the side of his desk. The teacher was blathering on about something. Some play written by Shakespeare or something, something about foreshadowing or something he would probably never use ever again.  
  
"Abbott."  
  
He turned his head ever so slightly so it seemed he was still playing attention the teacher. "What do you want Bry?" One of his many jock friends whom he was friends with by association  
  
"I heard something." He whispered back.  
  
Bright rolled his eyes. "Real specific dude; I hear things everyday. They are called noises." He replied sarcastically. Was Brown rubbing off on him? He brushed it off.  
  
"A rumor, about you."  
  
Bright was suddenly intrigued. It was probably about him hooking up with that new sexy blond cheerleader. A lie, but who was he to deny it? "Yea."  
  
"Yea, Wade Wilkins and Brianna Thomas saw you kissing the punk chick that beat you up yesterday." The guy quietly laughed as the other jocks snickered behind him.  
  
Bright spun around. For once a rumor about him was true; that rumor was an incident he needed to think about.  
  
"Mr. Abbott!" Miss Harrison yelped, making all the guys snap into attention facing the board. "I wish you would pay attention. This will be on you final." Miss Harrison turned back to the board and yattered some more about personification or something.  
  
"Well, Abbott?" A guy; a seat behind Bryan chucked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "are you going onto the dark side?"  
  
Something inside Bright snapped. He swept the books off his desk grabbed his bag in the same swift motion and stormed out of the classroom.  
  
Ephram stood by Remy's locker watching people pass giving them both a double take. He rolled his eyes and looked over at Remy who was actually putting books into her bag. The Remy he knew usually skipped classes but then again she didn't know anyone to skip with.  
  
"So if I'm not the guy who you like but don't want to like; who is?" Ephram finally asked breaking the silence between them. He grinned a coy grin and watched Remy give an aggravated sigh.  
  
She closed her locker and stared into his eyes, they were deep and innocent. "I can't tell you. I tell you and you will get angry." She bit her lip. She unintentionally gave him a clue.  
  
Ephram scoffed and put his arm over her shoulders. "Please. Why would I get angry?" He laughed. "This is me, your best friend, the one you have known since like the beginning of your existence. It's not like its Bright." Remy stopped in her tracks almost making Ephram trip over his own feet.  
  
Remy looked down at her big scuffed boots. At any cost she had to avoid F's eyes. She began to take deep breaths. All she had to do was lie. She looked up and immediately met his eyes.  
  
"It's Bright! You like." Ephram began realizing he started making a scene; attracting more attention he had ever received in basically his entire life. "Bright? That's not it is it? The jacket last night and leaving before I was up. You met him didn't you?" He whispered.  
  
Remy bit her lip and shifted her weight from foot to foot uneasily. She had never seen him like this. It was like she betrayed his trust or something. Well actually no, she was the one who told Katherine that he liked her, and he didn't act like this. But then again it turned out for the better.  
  
"Ok you could have picked any guy in this entire school and you pick the guy who hates me. My moral enemy. Not only that it's just that I know he uses girls. Sure he comes off all sweet giving you his jacket and stuff and then.. God Rem I thought you were smarter than that!" Every word rolled of his tongue without a thought. But he saw that every word was like a dagger; slicing her feelings.  
  
She was the toughest girl he had ever met, but even those words killed her enthusiasm and confidence. Her shoulders sagged and her eyes lost their spark. She wasn't strong. "Thanks F. I'll see you ok?" she whispered as her eyes turned away from him.  
  
The rest of the day went by like a flash and luckily Bright had avoided Amy and Remy all day but yet he was upset about it. So when he went to his truck as saw his sister leaning against it he has mixed feelings.  
  
"Bright." She said sternly barely acknowledging his presence. She looked the opposite direction to him. "I can't get a ride home and I'm not walking."  
  
Bright leaned against the door beside her and looked over at her. "But first we have to talk." He said shoving the keys into his jeans pocket. He knew if he put them there she wouldn't go for them and try to drive home herself.  
  
"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" She replied rather angrily, still not looking at him. "The fact you're a jerk or the fact that you're a lying asshole?"  
  
Bright smirked. "How about we start with scum of the earth and go up."  
  
Amy smiled a little. "Well a) I'm still really pissed off at you; and b) your going to have to apologize to Ephram, because you had absolutely no right." She looked at him. "And where were you last night? I didn't get to yell at you when I left Remy and Ephram." She giggled. "Actually I heard from Ana that you were making out with Remy in the broom closet this morning."  
  
Bright froze. "Amy; how about you get in the truck and we have another talk on the way home."  
  
So he told her and Amy was actually happy for him; she actually liked his new.. whatever Remy was. It was decided, he didn't care about his jock- strap friends or his type. All he needed was her. It was going to be fine. He began walking and thinking, realizing for the first time in about a year he actually was thinking straight.  
  
He looked over that the old train station, Dr. Brown's new office and saw her. Great this is perfect I couldn't have planned this better, he thought. She doesn't have Brown around to distract her, no friends to distract me. Perfect. She turned and walked into the office. "Shit." He cursed aloud as he ran across the street and entered the office.  
  
It was warm and welcoming inside that station. He remembered going into it in junior high with his friends, at night trying to scare themselves, but since then he had never gone in. It was different now.  
  
"Bright; what are you doing in here?" A loud voice ordered from one corner of the room.  
  
He spun his head and saw his grandmother sitting behind a big oak desk. He had forgotten she worked here. She always did make life interesting.  
  
"I know.chasing after that girl who was wearing your jacket. She is using the phone in Doc. Brown's office; calling a friend of her I suspect." Bright stood in awe; about to say something. "I know about you two. I bumped into her this morning during my morning jog. I could tell in her eyes when I asked about her about you." Edna chuckled.  
  
He was amazed on how much his grandmother knew about his life without even trying. He shook his head.  
  
"Bright." A soft voice whispered after a squeaking door interrupted Edna talking.  
  
"Remy; hi." He smiled. Oh well it didn't matter if he asked her out in front of his grandma. The whole town would probably now within the hour anyways.  
  
"Later Doc. Brown." Remy said as Dr. Brown entered the room from his office. "Thanks for letting me use the phone."  
  
"No prob. Mr. Abbott, What are you doing here?" Andy said his eyes setting on Bright who suddenly felt very flush.  
  
Bright swallowed. Damn this was going to be harder than he thought. "I came to talk to Remy." He replied taking deep breaths. He didn't realize he would have an audience.  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone Bright." She spat out and stormed out of the office leaving the adults and Bright in awe.  
  
Bright rushed out of the office and into the street to where Remy was crossing the street. "Wait whoa. What did I do?" Bright asked catching up to Remy.  
  
"Nothing I just made a huge mistake." Remy replied. "Bright go away and find a different piece of ass."  
  
Bright was surprised at her last statement and immediately began laughing. "Piece of ass? Do you seriously think I could treat you like a piece of ass? Last time I tried to I got beat up. Hell I still have the bruises."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"What is this about? I didn't do anything!" he ordered getting tired of being brushed off.  
  
Remy turned to him, her eyes flashed. "Look its you or my best friend. I pick him. Now go." Remy turned and walked past the cemetery leaving Bright standing there in surprise. He knew he had someone very important to talk to. Ephram was his only chance.  
  
A/N: Ok so I had been rejecting the adults and Delia but they will enter the story soon; probably next chapter. I promise their will be a Delia part and the Johnston's (Remy's parents who are at a couple's retreat in Wyoming. remember???) will be making an appearance. (This is going to be fun: )Remy will be caught in a compromising position and that's the only hint I will give.) So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
  
~TOODLES!!!~ 


	6. Proving You're Wrong

A/N: I own Remy Johnston and family other than that NOPE!!  
  
Remy opened the front door to Ephram's house, it wasn't locked; Ephram had told her that it wouldn't when she came after school that day. She had this weird thing about not liking to ring doorbells. Maybe it worried her that she was interrupting something; no one really knew.  
  
She closed the door and listened to the classical music being played that rang throughout the house, and the movement throughout it; whether it was voices or footsteps; it was comforting. Her parents were home that night but for how long. She liked Ephram's place better anyways, people were always coming in or out; she longed for it.  
  
She made her way into the den and collapsed into one of the Brown's extremely fluffy couches and listened to Ephram play. It had been a long time since she had done that. If fact the last time he played; she sang. Some song not too long after his mom died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sat beside him on the bench his eyes were down and he stared at the keys. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. She was close to his mom too.  
  
"F, you should play." She whispered as she let go of him. "At least try."  
  
He ran his index over the black keys and shook his head. "No, because of this stupid thing she's gone."  
  
Remy bit her lip. "If you play I'll sing. Come on F. I'm right here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now if only he was there for her.  
  
Delia came bouncing down the stairs in on of her famous baseball caps and stopped in her tracks, recognizing the long dark hair; one of the reasons why she didn't cut all of her hair off. "Remy?" She asked cautiously.  
  
Remy turned around and smiled. "Dee-Dee!" She got up and hugged Ephram's little sister. Delia was one of the few girls that she actually understood. Maybe it was that fact that she remembered being a tomboy at her age. "How you doing Munchkin?" She giggled pulling the cap off Delia's head.  
  
Delia jumped and pushed the cap back onto her head. "Ok! Grouchy over there didn't tell me that you were coming to visit us." She said glaring at Ephram's back who stopped playing and laughed at his sister.  
  
"Well, I'm not visiting, I live in Everwood now." Remy said laughing at Delia. Somehow or another, Delia was always the last to know everything.  
  
Delia's eyes lit up and she giggled excitedly. "We can hang out like before!" Delia began jumping from foot to foot. "You promised you would show me how to pitch like real live Major League Pitcher! You don't have to show me how to skateboard." Delia began thinking of the list of things Remy had to show her.  
  
"Ok, you write a list, and we'll start right away okay Kiddo?" She shook her and flipped the cap of Delia's head by knocking the brim. "F, I'm leaving, I ought to start on the stupid novel Miss James gave me. What a snore!" She walked out the front door waving to him who nodded in return.  
  
As Andy walked in that night he thought something was off. It was weird. Delia was hurriedly writing a long list of who knows what; he was afraid to ask. Ephram sat at the kitchen table with his one hand on his forehead squinting at the coke can in front of him. He put the brown bag of food on the counter and his eyes scanned the room. Everything seemed normal. He figured whatever Delia was doing would take a shorter time than Ephram would. "What you doing Delia?" He said pulling the stool up beside her trying to sneak a peak at the list in front of her that was growing at a fast pace.  
  
Delia looked over at him and smiled. "Remy is going to show me how to do all these things. She promised me back in New York."  
  
"Oh" was his only response as Ephram found his way to the cooling Chinese food inside the bag and pulled out a few containers. The smell invaded Andy's senses leaving him completely hypnotized. He was so hungry.  
  
Delia cast aside her papers and reached for one of the many Styrofoam containers. Andy was about to do the same as the doorbell rang. "Ephram, go get that." He said as his mouth watered and reached for a container of food.  
  
Ephram scoffed. "Please. I'm not going. I see that hungry look in your eyes. If I leave, there won't be any food left." He said turning to grab plates out of one of the cabinets.  
  
Andy frowned. He was outnumbered. He trudged to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey, Dr. Brown; Is Ephram here?" Bright asked from outside the threshold, shivering from the cold. Andy looked outside and didn't see Bright's truck in his driveway. The kid must have walked.  
  
Andy nodded. "Ephram it's for you!"  
  
Ephram walked past his father who joined his sister at the counter. "Bright. Exactly the person I wanted to see right now." He muttered sarcastically eying him.  
  
Bright looked pale and tired. Ephram slipped his shoes and coat on and stepped outside, closing the door behind him; if Bright and him got into a fight, he didn't need his dad getting in the way. "What do you want?" He said clutching his coat around him watching his breath turn into little puffy clouds in front of his face.  
  
Bright looked away from him. "I'm sorry. I was pissed off and you were in the line of fire when I said all those things." Bright said looking back at Ephram who didn't look impressed at all. "Can we stop with this little war we have between us. Call a truce, or a cease fire or something."  
  
Ephram rolled his eyes. He was missing his dinner for this? Delia was probably picking through his plate right now. "Sure, why not." Ephram turned to the door to get back to that dinner of his.  
  
"Wait, I'm not finished." Bright said spinning Ephram back toward him. "Can you tell Remy that she doesn't have to choose between us?" He bit his lip. "Because it isn't fair to have her between us during our constant little verbal sparrings."  
  
Ephram looked him up and down wondering what Remy saw in that guy. "So you can have fun with her for a week and then break her heart? No. We may have called a truce but Remy deserves better than the likes of you."  
  
"You mean you?" Bright spat back as Ephram opened the door.  
  
Ephram looked back at him. "You really want her? Like really want her? Prove it." Ephram spat back slamming the door in his face.  
  
Remy walked into her house, for once the lights were on and there were cars in the driveway. She walked in seeing her dad sitting in his study and her mother in the kitchen making dinners for the rest of the week. Remy sighed, knowing exactly why. They were leaving again. "Hey mom." Remy said dropping her bag onto the floor and walking into the kitchen and leaned on the island in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Her mother, Rita Johnston replied not looking up from the spaghetti sauce she was making. Remy rolled her eyes at the fake pet names her mother used. Her mother looked over at the door seeing Remy's green chucks. "Oh Remy! Throw those awful things out. They are SO tacky." Her mother grimaced and tasted the sauce with her middle finger and added some spice.  
  
Remy rolled her eyes. She couldn't do anything right anymore. Had she gotten 99.999% on some math test and gotten a scholarship, her parents would have wondered why she didn't get 100%. The second she had started buying her own clothes and make-up her parents hated her. They never said that of course but she knew it. Julia was more of a mom than her own mom after she turned 12. Her own mom wasn't even there for the little things like her first breakup, or even the big things like her first period; but Julia was. So it hit her hard when she died, and it was harder when Ephram was gone too. "I'll be upstairs. Tell me when you're leaving again." She stomped her way upstairs. She passed family portraits that were hanging on the wall. Her mother with dark hair, like her, cut at her shoulders and her eyes shimmered a hazel colour. Remy hated the fact she looked like her mother. Her father was a strong man and had striking blue eyes and dark hair with streaks of grey in it. They both smiled at her taunting her. She slammed her bedroom door and walked over to the window. A lattice with ivy crawled up the side of the house beneath her window. She ran to her closet and pulled a pair of boots and her jean jacket out shoving them on. She turned up some music and opened the window. She put her hand on the sill for support and felt something beneath it. She looked down and picked up a pair of roses intertwined; one red, the other white and noticed a little note attached to them.  
  
I bet you're hard to get over I bet the room just won't shine I bet my hands I can stay here I bet you need more than you mind  
  
--B.A.  
  
It was written in a quick scrawl. She closed the window and sat on her bed. B.A.; who was that? Suddenly a smile crept across her face. "Bright." She said breathlessly.  
  
Amy sat next to Bright in the truck and looked over at him. He was grinning like crazy and had been since last might when she had given him some advice on how to prove to Ephram that he didn't want Remy just for a fling. Amy shook her head. She couldn't blame Ephram. Bright was sort of known as a lady's man around the school, although she knew he hadn't actually gone all the way. But then again she didn't want to know if he did, because like gross!  
  
"So what song are you using?" She finally asked. The suspense was killing her. Ok, she knew Bright was no good at putting any words together so why not borrow some lyrics.  
  
Bright smirked and pushed a button on the dashboard. The familiar tune filled her ears. "If you're gone." She nodded and grinned back. "Matchbox 20, nice." She giggled. She had to admit, in a bind Bright could turn on the charm. Now if only he was like that ALL the time.  
  
A/N: I don't own the song If You're Gone by Matchbox 20, however I do like the song a lot (download it's REALLY cute!) I hope you liked this chapter because it was a lot of fun to write. There will be a lot of updating because I have my grade 10 testing this week and I'll need to blow off some steam so. Lucky YOU!! I still want you to Review! That's Your Job  
  
~ TOODLES!! 


	7. I'll Meet You There

A/N: OK I have 2 major points. I don't own Everwood but I do own Remy. And this is for crazy4nc128 because that sucks that you're sick!  
  
Amy opened Remy's locker. It had been one of her friends' old lockers and everyone knew each other's combination. She hated the fact she was doing this for Bright but she wanted them together. So she was upset about Colin so she figured it would be a good way to get her mind off him. She closed the locker and took a deep breath. Remy was going to be so surprised after lunch. She traveled down the halls with quick steps and entered the classroom and took her seat beside Remy, preparing for another one the famous lectures of Mr. Kindle.  
  
The bell rang; Ephram escaped the math classroom quickly, unfortunately running into Bright.  
  
"Hey Ephram." He said in step with him, smiling brightly, shooting looks at his jock buddies around the hall who gaped at the fact that he was hanging out with the kid whose father basically killed his best friend.  
  
Ephram looked at him with surprise. "So we are on a first name basis now? Calling me by my first name isn't proving anything Abbott." He turned and walked over to his locker and opened it quickly piling books into it.  
  
Bright rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to talk to my friend."  
  
Ephram looked over at him as he slammed his locker closed. "Yesterday we called a truce. That does not mean I'm your friend."  
  
"Whatever you say; buddy." Bright replied slapping Ephram on the back knocking the wind out of him and walked towards the cafeteria.  
  
Remy looked around her in her history class; Amy and Ephram kept looking at her funny all day, so she was happy to be in a class where neither of them were. Good old history class where everyone ignored her.  
  
"Turn to page 178 and could someone please read the title." The teacher, whose name Remy couldn't quite remember, let's just call him Mr. Q (??) said oh so excitedly.not.  
  
She rolled her eyes and opened her textbook to the page and bit her lip in awe. In between the pages laid were, a pair of red and white rose petals. She shook her head as she laid them in her palm.  
  
She grabbed her notebook and opened to the last day's notes and noticed a piece of Blue paper folded in half lying on them. She unfolded it and read it slowly.  
  
I think we should try. I think I could need, this in my life.  
  
--B.A.  
  
Remy frowned. How did he get that into her notebook? She bit her lip. She reached into her bag and pulled out her science notebook and again found a blue sheet of paper.  
  
I think I've already lost you I think you're already gone I think I'm finally scared now You think I'm weak But I think you're wrong I think you're already leaving Feels like your hand is on the door I thought this place was an empire But now I'm relaxed I can't be sure  
  
--B.A.  
  
She sat back in her seat. Why was he chasing her? She told him to go away. She shoved the notes into her bag and bit her lip, wondering what was in her math notebook. She gave in and pulled it out. She quietly flipped through the pages and finally found and envelope.  
  
She quickly opened it and found yet another blue sheet of paper along with red and white rose petals in it. She pulled it out and bit her lip. Did she really want to know what Bright said to her? She could just tear up the note. Against her better judgment she opened the letter.  
  
I wish I could have told you  
  
The things I kept inside  
  
But now I guess it's just too late  
  
So many things remind me of you  
  
I hope that you can hear me  
  
I miss you  
  
Meet me; Cemetery, Colin's, 3:00.  
  
--B.A.  
  
She bit her lip out of nervousness. It looks like she had to tell Ephram that she had plans that night.  
  
"Brown! Brown! Wait!" Bright said jogging up beside Ephram who was making his way to the bike racks after school.  
  
"Back to last names. What do want Abbott?" He asked annoyed.  
  
Bright stood in front of his Ephram's bike making sure that he didn't leave. "What do you want me to do? How the hell am I supposed to prove to you that I really want her? Tell me that Brown. How am I supposed to prove it to you, when I can't even prove it to her?"  
  
Ephram smirked. He liked getting under Bright's skin. It was fun to see Mr. Jock-God squirm under pressure. "You want me to ruin my fun?" Ephram grinned and began to move around him.  
  
"Brown, I swear to God, I will beat you up. I want to go out with her what else am I supposed to do!" Bright said gripping the handlebars and pushing them back.  
  
Ephram stared at Bright. Bright's eyes well full of emotion. It wasn't sadness or grief but anger and frustration. He smiled genuinely. "Ok, fine. But you hurt her, and I'll give you a black eye to match the one you had."  
  
Bright let go of the handle bars and grinned. "Dude, I hurt her and she'll give me a black eye, you won't have to." Bright turned to leave and shivered in the October cold. "Do you want a ride, Brown?" He said looking over his shoulder and laughed as Ephram nodded and began to pile his bike into the bed of his truck.  
  
A/N: OK This was really short, but I have a reason. The next chapter will be COMPLETELY on the cemetery thing so. yea. it will be longer and better. Thanks to all the people following my story! It's nice to know people are reading my stuff!! Review!!  
  
~Toodles!! 


	8. Nerves, Second Thoughts and Special Plac...

A/N: I don't own Everwood. This is the last time I say this because it is annoying. and yea. SO for future reference I DO NOT in any way own Everwood, if I did I would be rich. I would know Gregory Smith and I would be in heaven. Not literally. But yea.. I don't own Everwood, last time!  
  
Remy stood in her room staring into the mirror in front of her. She bit her lip. What the hell does Bright see in me? She wondered; she instinctively began biting her thumb nail, chipping her freshly painted black nail polish off. "I'm just some freaky New Yorker, who moved to a new town. I'm nothing special. I'm just a girl with a bad attitude. and bad habits." She said aloud frowning at her nails.  
  
She looked down at her clothes; a pair of faded blue jeans with patches all over them with an old red concert T-shirt that Ephram gave her. She laughed. It used to be his favourite; until Delia shrunk it in the dryer. She couldn't even read the band that was on it anymore, it had been worn so much since Ephram moved here. She felt it was appropriate to wear something Ephram gave her, seeing she was basically going to tell Bright to stop... doing whatever he was doing. It wasn't exactly stalking; more like reminding.  
  
She sighed in frustration. If she hadn't moved to this small ass town/city/village/whatever she wouldn't be in this mess. Why the hell did I have to tell my parents that I would hate them forever if they didn't move us to here, Everwood Colorado, some place that shared a dot on a map with 3 other tiny towns, she thought in frustration, hugging one of her many pillows covered in patches.  
  
They were one of her past hobbies. When she met Ephram in kindergarten, she took up the clarinet so they could play duets. She played until grade 2 and quit saying she hated it. Then she wanted to ride horses, and quit that after finding out she had to help muck out the stalls. The pillows were one of the hobbies she kept. Julia took it up with her in junior high and so she was constantly sewing now. And then there was singing. Ephram liked hearing her sing, especially when he played. Only Delia, Ephram, Julia and her voice coach had heard her sing. Her parents for once in her life understood when she quit the voice lessons after Julia died, and without question pulled her out of it.  
  
It was the only time her parents actually cared.  
  
She began walking towards the cemetery, thinking she should turn back and leave Bright there; maybe he would finally get the point.  
  
Then her cell phone rang. She sighed and leaned against a building. "Hello?"  
  
"Good I caught you." It was Ephram. What the hell was he calling her for? "I have to tell you something." He said excitedly.  
  
"And that would be." She replied impatiently rubbing her forehead.  
  
She could almost hear Ephram smiling on the other end of the line. "Say yes."  
  
Remy frowned. "To what? Ephram you are the King of vague right now and I don't have time."  
  
"Bright. I don't care. I don't want to stop you and Bright and whatever. Ok? My opinion doesn't matter. Say it! Say 'Ephram your opinion doesn't matter to me and I am not listening to your views on my love life.' Say it!"  
  
Remy stood shocked leaning against the glass.  
  
"SAY IT!!" Ephram yelped from the other end of the line.  
  
"Ok!" She replied her eyes wide. "Ephram your opinion doesn't matter to me and I'm not listening to your views on my love life."  
  
"Good." And he hung up.  
  
Bright leaned against the granite stone with a pair of roses in hand. He bit his lip hoping Remy found the notes and would come. She had to.  
  
She appeared at the gate and walked toward him. Bright took a deep breath and got up; dusting off his jeans and unbuttoning his letterman's jacket.  
  
"Remy, I."  
  
And she kissed him. It was like a flash of lightening, surging through his body, making his fingers go numb. She was electric, and he could feel her throughout his body and when she let go she was still there, like an essence of her. He could feel it.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were peacefully closed, and a smile danced on her lips, or was that essence of him.  
  
"Yes." She whispered her eyes flashing open and breaking out in a grin; shivering and teeth chattering all at the same time.  
  
He stared at her, unable to stand there anymore not hold her; being near her. He quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her freezing arms and put her arm around her waist pulling her out of the cemetery. "Let's go someplace warm." He whispered kissing the top of her head. "I want to know everything about you."  
  
Remy smirked. "Like what? I'm just some New York freak."  
  
"Like.Is Remy your real name?" Bright asked, letting go of her waist and grabbing her hand warming it with his.  
  
She sighed, not wanting to tell him. "No.It's Remembrance."  
  
Bright looked over at her. "Remembrance?"  
  
"I was born on Remembrance Day! They thought it would be cute. It's not like I chose it myself!" She said defending her name even though she didn't really like it in the first place.  
  
Bright laughed as Remy let go of his hand and crossed her arms.  
  
"Hey don't be like that!" He laughed wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her in close; so close he could feel her warm breath against his chest in a rhythm; in and out. "Think about it; my name is Bright. There is no chance that I could change it into something that sounds normal."  
  
Remy took a deep breath taking him in, the smell of cologne fill her mixed with roses. "I like your name." She whispered, huddling in his arm.  
  
Bright kept walking, not sure where he was taking her. "I like you." He finally said in reply, pulling her in closer; knowing exactly where he wanted to take her.  
  
Within a few minutes they stopped in front of his house. Remy looked up at the white house in front of her; freezing to her spot. She liked Bright and all but parents were a completely different story. Most didn't like her, but then again she always gave a reason for them to not like her.  
  
Like with Den, she was a smoker and totally into drugs and all that, but she quit that when it fell out of her pocket at F's house, Julia wouldn't let her in the house after that until she proved she wasn't using. Those 4 months were hell in a hand basket. Then there was Neil; like Bright he was a jock; hockey and all that. His parents thought she was affecting his chances at a scholarship to some snooty college, and he ultimately broke up with her because of it.  
  
She looked up at Bright. Was he the same? Was he going to have his fun and then just drop her because Mummy and Daddy said they didn't like her; she was affecting her chances at a scholarship; or worse, she wasn't like his old girlfriend? The blonde bimbo cheerleader, that looked good in pictures and during interviews. Was he another Neil?  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys to his truck in the driveway. "Come on, I want to show you somewhere." He smiled at her. "But first, it's freaking freezing out here!" He pulled her towards the house.  
  
"No.No.No." she murmured as she dragged her feet.  
  
Bright looked at her. "Rem is something wrong? No one is home other than my dad and he doesn't bite. He might give you a physical. Besides, I'm just going to grab another jacket." He laughed and Remy stood there rather rigid. "Fine, than I'll have to do the ultimate guy move."  
  
Remy's eyebrows went up nervously. "And that would be?"  
  
Bright grinned. "This." He replied, basically tossing her over his shoulder his ease taking her over the threshold and dropping her in the front hall. "See, my house didn't kill you!" He teased as he ran up the stairs quickly.  
  
"I'm not worried about the house." She murmured under her breath and stood there quietly.  
  
"Amy? Is that you?" a voice from a connecting room floated in getting louder as the man approached. Step, step, step; she could hear his shoes.  
  
"Dammit." She cursed under her breath as a man, obviously Bright's dad stepped into the hall.  
  
The man looked her up and down. She obviously didn't fit. "Hello." He said cautiously as he edged towards her. "I hate to be rude, but who are you?"  
  
Remy stood there, trying to figure out an answer. She was no good at parents. Hell! Even her own parents didn't like her. The only parent that actually liked her was Ephram's mom and even sometimes she questioned that.  
  
"Dad! Don't even think of questioning Remy!" Bright said bringing the attention away from Remy, for a second. "Do you have any idea how much graveling I had to do to even get her to look my way?" Bright yelped; jumping down the steps.  
  
"You so did no gravel; you grabbed my." Remy didn't get to finish her sentence because of Bright's hand being clamped over her mouth.  
  
Bright's voice seemed to jump 4 octaves. "Come on Remy lets go."  
  
Remy giggled as Bright dragged her out of his house. "Nice meeting you Mr. Abbott."  
  
"It's Doctor!" He yelled at them as they raced out the door.  
  
Remy giggled as her hopped into Bright's truck and looked over at him; he was turning a deep crimson colour while turning the key bringing the vehicle to life with a roar. "I'm going to be holding that over your head forever you know that?"  
  
"I know." He grumbled as he backed out of the driveway and sped off down the road. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Where are you taking me anyway?" She looked up at him curiously.  
  
He grinned mysteriously. "That is a surprise."  
  
Bright stopped the truck and jumped out pulling Remy out with him.  
  
"Bright."  
  
"Yea." He replied excitedly; looking around.  
  
"It's a lake and a log." Remy said in monotone.  
  
Bright frowned. The trees waved gently in the cool wind. "This is my favourite place in the world."  
  
Remy looked up at him a grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and giggled. "I guess it's not that bad."  
  
He kissed her lips quickly and pulled her over to the fallen tree and quickly sat down on it.  
  
"Why here?" She finally asked after about ten minutes of silence. She could understand why he liked the place. It was beautiful and quiet. But it didn't quite fit, Bright was the type of guy who couldn't stand sitting still for five minutes alone.  
  
Bright bit his lip and wrapped his arm around her. "Colin was my best friend." He whispered. "Since we understood the meaning of best friends and this was the last place that we spent the perfect day together; just Colin, Amy and me."  
  
"You mean your best friend is..."  
  
Bright sniffed and shifted. "Gone." Even saying dead was hard because part of him believed that Colin was alive; that he was just sleeping in or on a trip; even though he had seen his friend's body in the casket, looking like a wax figurine, and put into the ground.  
  
Remy wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug around his middle. "That happened to me too." She whispered into his chest. She sniffed and sat up, looking into his clear blue eyes. "It wasn't my best friend but my cousin. He was 12, he would be your age right now actually." She bit her thumbnail remembering him.  
  
Bright stared at her. "What happened to him?" he whispered.  
  
Remy blinked and stuffed her hands into the pockets of Bright's jacket. "I don't know. My parents never told me. They said they were protecting me, saving my memories of him." She shrugged. "I didn't even go to the funeral. I stayed at Ephram's house all week."  
  
"Yea, well Colin was my fault. Even Amy blames me." He replied crossing his arms and looking at the gravel in front of him.  
  
Remy bit her lip. "Let's get out of here." Bright nodded and began walking towards the truck. Remy knew no matter what Bright was going to need her there. For once someone needed her and it scared her. This was one of the times she couldn't mess it up and it was hard.  
  
So she walked to the truck and hopped in. Bright stared ahead at the road ahead of him, his eyes not leaving it for a second. She scooted over and sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder, because nothing was different. He was still Bright. She just knew more than she bargained for.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Ok well I REALLY like writing this story and I don't think I'm going to end it yet. OH and last chapter I forgot to say that the words in the last note that Bright gave to Remy was from the Simple Plan song -I'll meet you there and the rest are from the song If You're Gone by Matchbox 20. 


	9. Our Business

They walked through the halls hand in hand. Remy blushed madly as Bright babbled on and on about the latest James Bond movie that he had watched while he was on the phone wither her the night before. She looked up at him; he didn't seem to notice the glares and the quiet whispers that surrounded him. She could feel the shots that each cheerleader took at her back. She liked the old way when she was invisible; but it meant not having Bright. So she figured that with having Bright at her side, she could overcome them.  
  
"Abbott..." A guy with dark brown hair and a letterman's jacket like the one Remy was wearing said licking his lips and frowning at Remy. "Dude I think we should talk in private."  
  
"Yea, sure." Bright nodded. "Lunch ok?" He said turning to Remy and quickly kissing her lips as he followed the guy into an empty classroom.  
  
Bright closed the door behind him and frowned. "What's up Adam?" Bright nervously ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Adam stared at him. "Ok I know you're hurting after Colin. We all are. But hooking up with...that, it's not helping. Like sure she is kind of cute, but dude, our school is packed full of cheerleaders and dancers and all the good ones."  
  
Bright wore a blank stare on his face. "I don't care because this isn't about Colin. Colin has nothing to do with Remy and I."  
  
"Want to bet?" Adam scoffed; his eyes looked him up and down judgingly. Bright remembered the look well, seeing he was the one who basically invented it.  
  
Bright stepped up to him pushing him against the desk behind him. "Stay out of my business. Got it?" he growled and turned to leave.  
  
Ephram sat at lunch across from Remy and Bright. Remy grinned and waved at someone across the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey you guys." A sweet voice replied flowing over his shoulder.  
  
Ephram turned around and saw Amy standing right behind him; her golden locks brushed up in a quick ponytail.  
  
"Uh.Ephram? I asked you a question." Remy said poking him in the side making him jump.  
  
"WHA?? Oh. Yea?"  
  
Remy rolled her eyes. "Bright and I are going to the drive-in, I was wondering if you and Amy wanted to come." Remy winked at him.  
  
"Sure, I'll just make sure it's ok with my dad." Ephram said nonchalantly, shrugging.  
  
Remy waved to Amy, watching her blond hair bounce as her head weaved in and out of view. She stared at the classroom. Why didn't she beg Bright to skip wither her? She sighed and decided she would be fashionably late; walk the halls, grab a soda; no biggie.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Remy jumped and turned around. It was that guy who Bright was talking to earlier that day. Pretty tall, you could tell he basically lived in a gym. What was his name again?  
  
"I'm Adam, Bright's friend. You're Remy right?" he replied almost reading her mind. He smirked and took a few steps toward her.  
  
She looked around the empty halls and licked her lips nervously. "Yea."  
  
He nodded and stared her in the eyes. His eyes were a smoky grey colour. "We should talk, about Bright."  
  
"That's good, but I have to get to class, seeing I'm basically failing Science."  
  
He grabbed her wrist tightly and roughly dragged her back toward him grabbing her other wrist with his free hand. His lips brushed her ear and his breath was hot and heavy. "Look, I don't know what you doing, but just go back with your little freak friends and leave Abbott alone, if you know what's good for you. Do you get the picture?" He growled into her ear.  
  
Remy gritted her teeth and with all the strength she had lifted her knee causing him to yelp in pain. "How about leaving me alone." She screamed back wriggling her wrists out of his grasp and running down the halls into the classroom she should have entered in the first place.  
  
Ephram wrote a quick note and left it on the counter and rushed out the door where Bright, Amy and Remy sat in Bright's pickup truck beeping excitedly. That is, except Remy. Ephram climbed into the back beside Amy who was giggling like mad but stared at the back of Remy's head. She was freakishly quiet.  
  
"Good to see you made it Brown." Bright said turning around quickly but his eyes were back on the road in a snap.  
  
"Where is Delia anyways?" Amy said looking over at him flicking her hair over her shoulder and flashing her contagious smile.  
  
"Nina's, she didn't seem to mind."  
  
Bright nodded in the front seat and wrapped his arm around Remy who shook it off quickly, moving her body down the seat so her hip was touching the door panel.  
  
Bright frowned and bit his lip. "Is there something wrong?" he replied his eyes moving back and forth from the road to Remy.  
  
Remy shook her head. "No, I'm fine." He smiled softly and placed his hand on her knee which was quickly pushed off. "I just don't want to be touched right now ok?" She whispered quietly.  
  
Ephram had never seen her like this. Bright looked back at him; his eyes pleading for a clue, but Ephram shrugged helplessly. The truck was silent. Amy kept glancing at him asking the same question.  
  
The truck stopped in the lot facing the big white screen, showing old snack bar commercials. Remy immediately hopped out of the truck with Ephram on her heels.  
  
"Remy, what is going on? At lunch you and Bright were like an old sappy movie, now you guys are like. that!" He yelped pointing back at the truck.  
  
Remy stopped in her tracks; staring at him, his deep eyes shimmering from the moonlight. "Look, I'm scared for him and me, so I figure it might be best for Bright and I taking a break."  
  
Ephram frowned, not quite understanding anything that had slipped from her mouth. "Remy, tell me; what happened that made you so tense?"  
  
"Ephram, it's none of your God Damn business so stop bugging me!" she yelled at him and raced into the public washroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
The door to the washroom squealed open. "Ew." Amy whispered looking around. She never liked the public washrooms around here; they were disgustingly dirty. "Remy? Remy, I know you're in here."  
  
She heard a sniff and one of the stalls at the far end door opened. Remy stepped out; her eyes red and puffy and her cheeks were tearstained. "What do you want?"  
  
"What happened? Did Bright say something or did Ephram? You know I can kick both of their asses. You can tell me." Amy said walked up to her and throwing her arm over her shoulder.  
  
Remy bit her lip and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, she shook her head as Amy stared over at her. "No. Bright didn't do anything." She stared at her shoes. "And it definitely wasn't F."  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Amy asked beginning to get worried.  
  
Remy looked up at her; she eyes glistening with tears. "One of Bright's friends, he threatened me, and normally I wouldn't be scared or care, but that's what Bright's life is like and I refuse to ruin it for him." She replied blinking back the stinging tears. "He doesn't need this right now."  
  
Amy smirked. "You do realize that if you get out of this, Bright would be more miserable if all of his friends left?" Amy giggled. "Bright doesn't care about what his friends think anymore. I think that's your fault. Come on! Let's get out of here!"  
  
"You're just saying that because you think this place is gross." Remy laughed walking toward the door.  
  
Amy grinned. "Only partially." She began blushing as Remy pushed open the door.  
  
Remy shook her head. "You like Ephram; don't even try to deny it."  
  
Ephram and Bright sat on the tailgate of the truck; their legs dangled about a half a foot off the ground. Bright looked up at the stars above him; glittering like tiny gems just out of his reach. If only wishes on stars came true. He wondered if Ephram thought the same thing.  
  
"Bright, can we go someplace more private?" Remy said taking his hand and leading him to the cab of his truck.  
  
Ephram looked behind him and through the glass he saw a feminine figure move over to Bright and kiss him, merging their shadows into one.  
  
It was weird. Remy seemed so different from the girl who sat in his room when they were just in elementary school, looking at the sheet music. She seemed so different from the girl, who he first kissed, back in the sixth grade. However she wasn't different from the girl who gave him his first black eye, a few minutes after his first kiss. He shook his head. Maybe they were both different.  
  
Amy sat beside him; her sweet perfume that was a scent all her own invaded his space. He propped himself up, with his palms down. Amy mimicked his movements making her right pinky finger intertwine with his left.  
  
"Ok! Stop!" Bright yelped throwing his arms up in surrender. "Ok, not that I don't enjoy that, because I do, it's just that one minute you can't stand me touching you and now you're all over me."  
  
Remy giggled; wrapping her arms around him. "Let's not talk about it."  
  
Bright shook his head and unwrapped her arms and stared into her eyes. "No, we have to." He replied seriously.  
  
"Let's just say I doubted you because of what someone said to me and Amy just reassured me."  
  
Bright looked at her; she was so delicate and sweet. He licked his lips, thinking over what she had said; tasting her lip gloss.  
  
Remy smiled and snuggled under his arm. "You understand me, and I forgot. I'm sorry."  
  
Bright nodded and kissed the crown of her head. He was scared that one day that Remy would find out that he sometimes didn't get her. Something had gotten in his way; he just wasn't sure what.  
  
~ * ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: I wasn't quite sure how to write this chapter so I figured that I ought to get Bright's friend's views on this entire situation and I figured seeing that they didn't like Ephram, that wouldn't like Ephram's friend sooo. yea. Actually the only person who has the right to hate Remy is Bright. if you think about it. Anyways yea. review!  
  
--TOODLES! 


	10. Unspeakable Acts

"Bright, you worry too much!" Remy giggled as she pulled him into her house and flipped on the hall light. "My parents won't be home until Friday and last I checked its Wednesday, so we have exactly two days. They won't walk in on us making out! I swear. Scouts honor."  
  
"GET OFF OF MY DAUGHTER AND OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
  
Bright wished he hadn't listened to Remy because Mr. Johnston looked extremely purple and his eyes were bulging. Even the little veins in his neck were staring to pop out. Bright jumped off her and was on his feet.  
  
"Mister I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I.I." Bright stuttered as Remy sat up and pulled her shirt down.  
  
"Out!" He screamed pointing towards the door.  
  
Remy stood up. "Dad! No, Bright is my boyfriend and we are sorry, but he isn't leaving." She spoke calmly and clearly. "Bright, leave and you're dead."  
  
Her father walked to the door and pitched Bright's shoes onto the sidewalk. He reached and grabbed a coat from a hook and shoved it into Bright's face. "Leave." He growled.  
  
Remy grabbed the leather jacket out of Bright's arms. "That belongs to me." She grabbed Bright by the hand and slipped on her shoes and stormed out of the house, slamming the big blue door behind her.  
  
Bright was scared to talk. Remy griped his hand tightly and walked quickly; he was almost running to keep up with her. "Rem, where are we going?"  
  
Remy shot a glare in his direction. "Ephram's." she said; obviously still angry. She looked over at him and slowed her pace. "Bright Abbott, you have just witnessed the famous Johnston family war."  
  
Bright stopped, staring at her in disbelief. "You mean that happens all the time?"  
  
"Why do you think I stay at Ephram's house so much? My parents hate me. I can't do anything right in their eyes. I wear baggy pants; I look like a boy. I wear a skirt; I look like a slut. I get good grades; I'm a nerd. I fail; I'm not good enough. Bright don't you get it? I will never be good enough to them. Not now, not ever."  
  
Bright stared at her. She didn't even flinch, like this was normal for parents to not like their children. "You don't have to go to Ephram's" He whispered, smirking slyly.  
  
Remy smiled. "Ok. You wouldn't by any chance have a way up to your window?"  
  
"Ephram?" Remy whispered into her phone.  
  
Ephram groaned on the other end of the line. "Remy what do you want? It's like 1:30 in the morning."  
  
Remy giggled at the thought of Ephram. It was fun to torment him. "My parents will call you tomorrow morning because I took off with Bright. The story is I stayed at your place and I will be back at my house by noon. You got it?"  
  
Ephram groaned at the thought of having to remember something. "You stayed at my house, back by noon to get clothes." He was half asleep.  
  
"Good. You got it." Remy smiled.  
  
"Can I go back to sleep now?" Ephram pleaded. She could hear him pouting.  
  
Remy thought of saying no and then screaming the song that never ends into his ear. "Yes. Go to sleep."  
  
"Score!" He mumbled hanging the phone up.  
  
Remy looked up at the building in front of her. She would have to go through Amy's room to get to Bright's. She climbed up the lattice with ease, having much practice. The only thing that worried her was Amy's room, which was foreign to her. She crawled in and blinked in the darkness. One step, two, three.  
  
"Dammit!" she yelped as she stubbed her toe on something hard.  
  
The light flashed on revealing a terrified and drowsy Amy lying in her bed with a large paperweight in her hand ready to throw.  
  
"Remy!" she whispered angrily and confused. "What the hell are you doing sneaking in my window and waking me up?"  
  
Remy bit her lip and began to creep toward the door. "I climbed into the wrong window and I'm sorry." She shut the light off and dashed out of the room and tiptoed into Bright's who was sitting on his bed shaking his head.  
  
"Having fun?" He teased  
  
Remy narrowed her eyes and pushed him over making him collapse onto the mattress.  
  
"O-oh...kinky." He grinned.  
  
Remy rolled her eyes and took off her jacket. "One more sexual reference and you won't be able to have children."  
  
Bright grinned even bigger. "Free birth control? Nice..."  
  
"How is it possible for you to change everything I say into something sexual?" Remy asked frowning.  
  
Bright got up and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. "I don't know. It's a gift; most girls say."  
  
"You suck." Remy said pushing him away playfully.  
  
"Actually sweetie, I think that's your job." Bright said raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Remy poked his chest. "Watch it." She said seriously.  
  
Bright's eyes flashed open into the blinding sunlight. He held tight Remy's body in his arms. He could feel the rhythm of her breathing and when she sighed breaking the pattern he knew she awake.  
  
"Ugh!!" she groaned her arms flailing in hopes of blocking the light that shone in her eyes. He couldn't help but giggle. "Bright, you room sucks. It comes with a built in alarm clock."  
  
"Bright! You better be up! Time for ch..." His mother said opening his door. "Oh my."  
  
Bright looked like a deer in headlights, he swallowed, biting his lip. "Mom." he squeaked. He jumped out of the bed tossing the sheets off of him. "It.it's not what it looks like. I swear." He explained away.  
  
Remy got out of the bed and tip toed toward the window. It wasn't that high of a jump to the ground. She could so make if it she really tried.  
  
"Don't move, missy. Harold!" She yelled behind her. His mother leaned against the doorframe still half asleep.  
  
Remy listened to the soft thuds that made its way to Bright's room. It was his father, she could tell.  
  
"Rose, it's 7:30 on a Sunday morning; I don't find it necessary to." Dr. Abbott stopped in the doorway staring in awe. "Bright. What is your. your. whatever she is, doing here?"  
  
Remy walked over to Bright. "I'm his girlfriend." She whispered back. "It's no big deal, it's not like we had sex or anything. I just needed a place to sleep."  
  
Amy stumbled to Bright's room. "What's going on?" She had just awoken, her hair was a complete mess and she quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Oh hey Remy." She yawned, shrugging walking over to the washroom to brush her teeth.  
  
"Well I'm glad someone other than Bright knew we had a guest sleeping in Bright's bed." Harold interjected sarcastically throwing up his hands in defeat. "Well Remy, I think it's about time you went home, your parents are probably worried sick."  
  
Remy rolled her eyes at him. "Please." She scoffed. She picked up her shoes from beside Bright's bed and quickly brushed past Rose and Harold. "Bright I'll be at Brown's ok? Call my cell I'm not planning on going home." Dr. Abbott watched as she walked to Amy's room, tossed her shoes out the window and climbed down the lattice under her window.  
  
"I'm nailing that window down." He commented as he turned to leave.  
  
Rose slapped her husband's forearm lightly. "Harold."  
  
Bright's father's eyes lay on him. "We'll talk after church. Get ready."  
  
The car ride from church back to the Abbott's house was awkwardly silent. Amy smiled reassuringly over at Bright, who loosed his tie nervously and unconsciously played with it in his hands.  
  
Dr. Abbott stopped the car in the driveway and put it in park. "Bright you get in the house and into the kitchen. We need a family discussion."  
  
The entire family marched up the pathway and into the house; no one uttered a word, barely breathing. As Bright reached the kitchen his father exploded.  
  
"Bright! What are you thinking?" His father's eyes shot judgmental stares at him. "A strange girl in your bed; tell me how the hell am I supposed to trust you after this!?"  
  
His mother patted Bright hand. "Harold, maybe you should let Bright talk. Maybe he had a reason." His mother smiled up at him. The corners of her eyes crinkled. Most of those wrinkles were because of him. After this she would probably have twenty more.  
  
His father's eyes darted from his mother to him. "Yes Bright, enlighten me. Tell me your reasons to have a girl whom you barely know in your bed."  
  
Amy walked into the room and took to Bright's side. "You don't have to talk down to him. Remy is a good person and Bright knows her very well. I know her and she didn't do anything. Neither did Bright."  
  
Bright swallowed and took a deep breath. "I was just helping her out. Her dad and she had a huge fight and she ran out. She was going to do to the Brown's place but I didn't want her walking the streets alone at night. So I just brought her here and I didn't ask you because you were already asleep."  
  
He dad stared at him emotionless. "You do realize we have a guest room."  
  
"She was upset. She fights with her parents all the time. They are constantly away, or working. I didn't want her to feel even more alone." Bright bit his lip. Remy didn't need another group of parents to hate her. She needed someone to like her around. Bright wanted his family to be those people.  
  
Everyone's eyes wavered on Harold. He stood tall and confident, and his voice was certain. "Normally I wouldn't believe you; but this isn't very normal is it? Bright, this happens again, I will make sure you can't have children and I'm a doctor, I can make sure of that."  
  
Bright watched as his father left the room while his mother hung off his arm congratulating him on a good decision. Amy looked at him smiling like mad.  
  
"I can't believe I got away with that." He finally said gasping for breath after realizing he had been holding it for the last few minutes.  
  
Amy shook her head and walked towards the stairs. "I'm surprised dad didn't castrate you right now."  
  
"So why are you going through my closet?" Ephram asked watching Remy tear through his closet, tossing his clothes left and right.  
  
Remy didn't stop for a second. "Ephram, I can't just go around and wear the clothes I wore yesterday. I may not care about fashion, but I do care about hygiene."  
  
She suddenly immerged from his closet with a large box. "Ah ha!" She smiled triumphantly. "I knew I left a few items of clothes back at the old apartment." She took the box labeled 'Stuff' in Ephram's messy scrawl to his bed and tucked her leg under her.  
  
Ephram followed her and looked inside the box. "You basically left half of your wardrobe at my house." He smiled remembering his old life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ephram is this stuff on the floor clean or dirty?" Julia yelled from his room as he sat on the piano bench.  
  
Ephram shrugged and kept playing. "If it's folded its clean."  
  
He then heard a shriek erupt through the apartment. "Ephram come here; right now!"  
  
He stared in at his mom who stood there holding a black bra from her index finger. "Ok either you are cross dressing or you have had a girl in this room, undressing. Either way, you are in so much trouble."  
  
"Ephram? Where are you?" Remy called from the foyer. They heard her light footsteps creep toward the room. "I have a date tonight and I'm looking for..." Remy stopped in her tracks and grinned. "My black bra! Exactly what I'm looking for! Thanks Mrs. B."  
  
Remy snatched the bra from Ephram's awe struck mother's hand. "I knew I left it here the last time I stayed over!" Remy sauntered from the apartment without a care leaving Ephram's mother blushing like crazy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"EPHRAM!" Remy yelled into his ear making him jump. "You have been in la-la land for a while. I asked you a question."  
  
Ephram shook his head and rubbed his ear. "Sorry what?"  
  
"Have you seen my cap? Remember the one you bought me. It was black and it said 'Devil' in red writing? I miss it and I can't find it."  
  
"Remy?"  
  
Both of them looked up to a very guilty looking Delia. Delia stood there looking at the ground trying to dig her toe into the ground.  
  
Remy got up and followed Delia to her room. Delia looked over at her dresser. On her dresser sat Remy's faded cap and a few pictures. Remy walked over to the dresser and stared into the faces in the pictures. There sat favourite pictures of Remy's. The semi-formal dance in grade eight with Ephram; her mother had begged her to act like a lady that night. Instead she jumped onto Ephram's back and had a blast. She looked at the others. She bit her lip. One of them was her favourite picture of all time. It was a fall day and Julia had taken them to central park. Ephram had just gotten a camera for his birthday and was snapping pictures like crazy. It was of Julia and Delia and her. They had run up behind Delia and caught her just barely, holding her in a big bear hug between them. Julia's eyes shone.  
  
She had the same one at home beside her bed. In her room at home she didn't have any pictures of her real family. Only ones of Ephram, his family and her friends doing crazy drunken things, like dropping their cell phones into kegs and giggling as a friend had put a bucket on his head only to walk into a street light a few minutes later.  
  
"I found it when we unpacked. Dad thought it was mine." Delia whispered bringing Remy out of her daydreams. "It reminded me of my mom and you."  
  
Remy smiled and took her hat off the dresser and put it onto her head with a ponytail sticking out the back. "Thanks Kiddo for keeping it safe." Remy replied; giving Delia a hug.  
  
Delia pulled out of her gasp and sat on the bed; she bit her lip nervously.  
  
Remy frowned. "Is something else on your mind Dee-Dee?"  
  
Delia nodded sighing. "What should I do if I like a boy who my good friend likes?"  
  
Remy grinned, remembering the first time she ever had that talk with someone; that someone being Julia. "Well . . . what grade are you in, five; six?" Remy shook her head. "Never mind; doesn't matter. If he likes someone else, you're going to have to be his friend for now. You don't want to get into a fight with your friend over a boy." Remy bit her lip. "Who is he?" Remy couldn't help but giggle. There was a little bit of girl that was in her, beneath the tomboy layer.  
  
Delia blushed uncontrollably. "I can't say." She pointed an accusing finger at her. "You'll tell."  
  
Remy's jaw dropped. "I would not!"  
  
"You told mom about Ephram's crush." Delia replied smirking.  
  
Remy laughed a little. "That's because I figured that out on my own. It was so obvious. Hadn't he had been so nervous he would have got a date with her sooner."  
  
Delia bit her lip again. "You have to promise not to tell."  
  
Remy smiled remembering the promises she made when she was little. "I promise."  
  
"Or get angry." Delia added; her eyes were wide and pleading.  
  
Remy frowned. "Why would I get angry? I have no reason to get. . . Oh . . . I get it."  
  
Delia jumped up in a panic. "You promised not to tell! You can't tell him!"  
  
Remy put her hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry. I'm not angry and I won't tell Bright. It's cute." Remy smiled and got off the bed. "I better get back to Ephram."  
  
Delia sat back down on her bed and pulled her legs close to her.  
  
"You have good taste in guys though; very good taste." Rem smirked from the doorway making Delia smile a little bit.  
  
"So, your back. . ." Ephram smirked holding up an old concert T-shirt that he knew Remy would eventually have. "I knew you couldn't resist my temptations for too long."  
  
Remy rolled her eyes and snatched the shirt from his hands. "Oh yes Ephram; you're one sexy beast." She said in monotone. "I don't know how long I can until I can't resist throwing myself at."  
  
Remy's cell rang from behind Ephram. "Remy can't reach the phone right now because she is doing unspeakable acts to lots and lots of guys."  
  
"Ephram! You lay one hand on my girlfriend and I swear. . ." Bright threatened from the other end of the line making Ephram jump in fright.  
  
Ephram tossed the cell into Remy's hands who angrily slapped his arm. "Hello?" she replied nervously, not sure whether she wanted the person on the other end to be her father or Bright after what Ephram had said.  
  
"You aren't seriously doing unspeakable acts to Brown are you?" Bright asked laughing. "Because, I may not have much say in this but I think you should be doing unspeakable acts to no one but me."  
  
Remy rolled her eyes. "Yea, it's a good thing you don't have any say in that matter." Remy walked into the hall and started downstairs. "So do they hate me?"  
  
"No. You only sneaked into my room late at night, slept in my bed, scared the living shit out of my mom and talked back to my dad." Bright listed. "Why in the world wouldn't they like you?"  
  
Remy sat onto one of the kitchen stools and rested her head in her hand. "Bright, you're so comforting."  
  
"I know. But I have some even more comforting news." Bright replied not as enthusiastic as she would have hoped.  
  
Remy bit her lip. "And that would be?"  
  
"My parents want to meet you and your parents."  
  
Remy's jaw dropped and she dropped her cell phone into the kitchen sink filled with water.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
A/N: Yup, so this was a REALLY hard chapter to write so I'm very proud of myself that I finished it. I'm SOOOO sorry that it took so long to post it. Bad me! So if you review and tell me what you think, I'll get started right away on the next chapter and maybe you won't have to wait so long (*wink, wink!!*). So Review!! Please!! Please!! Please!!!  
  
~TOODLES! 


	11. Unforgivable

"Remy, you have to."  
  
"Your parents can't make me." She pouted looking down at the plaid skirt and white blouse her mom had picked out to go to Bright's house that night.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes. "No, but you should. If my parents actually met you and talked to you they would see that you're good for Bright. I saw his midterm marks. They went up." She looked at the outfit Remy was wearing. "You look like a Catholic school girl."  
  
Remy's nose wrinkled in disgust. "I look like a brunette Britney Spears."  
  
Amy laughed pulling one of Remy's many pillows to her chest. "I wasn't going to say that. If you wore that to school, you might fit in."  
  
Remy gasped. "Don't even threaten that!" Remy bit her thumbnail and frowned at her reflection in the mirror. "Amy, have you ever deconstructed an outfit before?"  
  
Remy walked down the stairs with Amy on her heels. She wore loose blue pants, in place of the skirt and the blue plaid was cut up as patches that were sewn over the many holes there used to be. Her white shirt was wrinkled and the sleeves were torn off. The pearly buttons were placed with navy blue buttons, which only a few were done up.  
  
"Remy! I bought you those things for Christmas last year! Why did you have to ruin them! You look like a mess." Her mother replied crossly, tapping her foot which was in a black pump that matched the rest of her outfit.  
  
Remy blinked. "Because I would never wear them and this is more me."  
  
"Don't talk back to your mother. I don't care if your friend is standing right there." Her father replied exasperated.  
  
Remy rolled her eyes and walked to the car. "Amy, do you see why my parents don't like me?"  
  
"Tell me again why you want to do this?" Bright whined while straightening the black tie that hung around his neck.  
  
Harold frowned at Bright. "I want to see how this girl has been brought up. I want to see how her parents are. Bright, I just want to know if she's good enough for you."  
  
Bright took the tie off and threw it on his bed in frustration. "I don't need a tie. They are stupid and they bug me." He collapsed on his bed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
Harold sat beside his son and patted his back. "Look, I really want to like this girl . . ."  
  
"Her name is Remy. At least learn my girlfriend's name before her and her parents come over." Bright said brushing his father's hand off his shoulder.  
  
Harold's shoulders slumped. "I want to like Remy; I really do. But she seems like a bad influence. I realize you like her and all, but you have to work your butt off to get into college now, seeing you're off the football team. You don't need a distraction."  
  
Bright got up off the bed and walked toward the door to his room. "On my desk are my midterm marks. Remy helped me study. The coach talked to me and told me I'm back on the team. I could still get a scholarship, father." Bright spat at his father and stormed down the stairs.  
  
Bright stared across the dining room table at Remy. She had been placed at the complete opposite side to him. Their fathers sat on the ends of the table shooting looks at each other and their mothers had a quiet conversation going about nice vacation spots. Amy sat looking back and forth from Remy to Bright wondering what they were thinking.  
  
"So, I guess we should talk about why you are here." Harold finally spoke, adding to the awkwardness and silencing Rose and Rita's small talk.  
  
Remy's father Lewis looked up from his mashed potatoes. "Yes, about your son and Remembrance."  
  
Remy shuttered at the mention of her real name. Her father insisted on calling her that, he said that they gave her beautiful name and she should be proud of it; his name was Lewis, no one dared call him Lou, or worse; Louie.  
  
"Actually, we are fine with Bright and Remy, an odd pairing, but we are ok with it." Rose piped up smiling at Bright.  
  
Lewis shuttered that the mention of Remy's nickname. "Well, I'm not sure that it's a good idea to have them dating. We found them making out on our couch a few nights ago. They are too young for things like that."  
  
"Dad, I'm almost sixteen! My birthday is next week! And Bright is almost eighteen. I think we are mature enough to go out dating." Remy said in her own defense.  
  
Lewis' eyes shifted to his daughter. "Remembrance, be quiet; the adults are talking." He replied sternly.  
  
Rose frowned. "I think Remy has some say in this. She may not be an adult, but she certainly isn't a child. I understand that you aren't too pleased with the whole couch incident and we have already spoken to Bright about that and he says that it won't happen again, right Bright?" "Yes, of course." Bright nodded; looking over at Remy's father, who was getting rather red in the face.  
  
"Lewis, calm down." His wife whispered; gently patting his hand.  
  
Harold cleared his throat uneasily. "Actually we wanted to find out about you. What exactly do you do?"  
  
Rita looked over at Harold and smiled. "Therapists; we both are. We used to live in New York where the patients were plentiful. Now, we drive to Denver to visit most of our patients."  
  
Harold rolled his eyes while no one watching. He didn't like therapists; too much touchy feely, 'embrace you emotions' crap. He would rather listen to Andy Brown for the rest of his life. "So do you like Everwood?" he finally replied after ignoring Rita's answer.  
  
"Yes, mostly." Rita nodded at Lewis who sternly nodded also.  
  
The table was silent. Amy twisted her napkin in her lap; the quietness was slowly killing her.  
  
"How about you Remy; what do you think of Everwood?" Rose said breaking the silence that hung over the table.  
  
"Remembrance." Lewis grunted. "Her name is Remembrance, not Remy."  
  
Rita looked over at her husband. "Lewis, not now."  
  
He pushed himself away from the table. "I don't care. I don't like Remembrance's friend and I don't want her to have a boyfriend. She is just a child. She is not mature enough to have a boyfriend. Look at her, she's a mess. She's been a mess since Julia Brown died. It's that God-awful family. I never liked them. It's their fault Remembrance is like that." He spat tossing his napkin on the table pointing at his daughter.  
  
"It's their fault that I'm like what?" Remy yelled at him standing up. "I'm like what?"  
  
He turned to his daughter. "We'll finish this discussion at home." He said calmly walking towards the door.  
  
"I'm not going." Remy replied still standing in place.  
  
"Fine, go live with the Browns. It was their fault you're messed up. The father was never home . . ."  
  
"Never home! Never home!" Remy screamed at him. "Look whose talking! You are either in your study or at work or on a couples' therapy retreats! So don't you dare say anything about Dr. Brown not being home! At least he was in his own bed every night!"  
  
Her father walked back to her. "At least I know who my family is." He growled angrily form his throat.  
  
She scowled at him. "You have no clue who I am."  
  
The only reply was the slam of the front door of the Abbott's house.  
  
Remy licked her lips and looked over at Bright's father whose jaw had dropped in surprise. "I'm sorry about that. I think I'll to Ephram's, I'll see you."  
  
Bright nodded and got up and lead Remy by the small of her back to the front door.  
  
Rose bit her lip and looked over at her husband. "We could offer a room to her for now." Rose whispered patting her husband's hand.  
  
"I would but I don't think it's a good idea." Harold replied quietly. "I think we should let her go to the Browns. I think the boy would know how to handle this situation better than us."  
  
Rose nodded solemnly, not wanting to send her away.  
  
"So, I make the equation equal to zero?" Ephram said scratching his head looking down at the question in front of him.  
  
"Yes, then you." Andy said leaning over the back of Ephram's chair trying to sneak a peak at the question, but was interrupted by a cheerful ring of the front door.  
  
"Saved by the bell. I'll get it!" Ephram said jumping from his chair escaping the terror of the math questions in front of him. Ephram grinned thinking he would worship whoever came to the door. His dad wouldn't let him give up on that stupid homework. He opened the door to a tear streaked face of Remy and Bright holding her tight in his arms.  
  
"Brown." Bright whispered in greeting nodding his head.  
  
Ephram bit his lip and looked at Remy who began hastily wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "Fight?" Ephram asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Remy sniffed and nodded breaking free of Bright's grasp and throwing her arms over Ephram's shoulders. Ephram felt her breath slowing and her heart calm down. He remembered days like this, but non as bad at that night. Her dad must have said something bad.  
  
"You're staying over?" Ephram whispered as her arms fell from his neck and pulled away from him.  
  
Remy smiled a fake little grin. "Just like old times."  
  
Ephram smiled. "Yup. Old times were good though."  
  
Remy turned to Bright who stood there on the front steps grinding his foot into the wood. "Thanks Bright for taking me." She quickly kissed his lips.  
  
Bright scoffed and turned. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" He laughed as he walked towards his truck.  
  
Remy closed the door as Bright drove off towards his house and turned to Ephram.  
  
"So what did he say?"  
  
Remy blinked. "Something unforgivable."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: Hey me again. I know it's shorter than normal but I think it was a good time to stop, for now. I know; I made her dad seem like the most evil person ever. I don't know where exactly I'm going with this story and I honestly don't have any clue when or how it will end. With my luck, I might have to kill someone off, and I have no clue how to do that, not that I want to. Anyways your job Review.  
  
~TOODLES! 


	12. I Don't Want to Say Goodbye

"So are you going to tell me what your dad said?" Ephram said sitting on the edge of his bed that Remy had taken over.  
  
Remy's eyes stayed glued on the random 'graphic novel' in her hands. "No. Why would I do that?"  
  
Ephram snatched the book from her hands. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm like your best friend and we have told each other everything. Including how you were the one who started that fire in the teacher's lounge back in New York."  
  
"Ok, we agreed that was an accident. It was supposed to be a small contained fire and it was to test how quickly the staff could put it out." Remy said in her defense. "Besides, I shouldn't tell you."  
  
Ephram laughed. "Just because you shouldn't doesn't mean you won't." Ephram got up; handing the comic book back to her, and opened a drawer in his dresser and tossed a pair of plaid pants to her. "Besides it's not like it will hurt my feelings. I am stone. I am untouchable."  
  
"He said your family messed me up making me so rebellious and out-spoken and whatever. Saying it was mainly your mom and your dad's fault." Remy said getting up from the bed and roughly shoving the book into his chest. "Happy now buddy?"  
  
Ephram put the book on his dresser and followed her down the hall. "Where are you going?"  
  
Remy turned around. "I'm sleeping on the couch downstairs. Goodnight; oh nosy one."  
  
Ephram swallowed. He never knew how to control Remy when she was like that. His mom always took care of her when that happened.  
  
Bright considered calling her that morning, just to see how she was doing. But unfortunately she was waiting for a new cell after dropping it in the sink and asking Amy for Brown's number was just . . . low.  
  
He sat there considering his options. He could drive over there, ask Amy for Brown's number, or sit and wait. Wasn't there an old saying his dad always said to him that went like 'patience is a verb"? Wait . . . Patience isn't a verb, is it? No virtue. virtue.  
  
"Patience is a virtue." He whispered to himself; just because he was patient doesn't mean he gave up his right to be bored. He flipped on the TV. He stared at the screen. "Wow . . . why would anyone want that many pickles?" he asked himself as her watched a cooking show on how to make you on preservatives.  
  
Amy collapsed beside him. "Ok, Bright, do something. You're watching a show on pickles and that's just sad." Amy snatched the controller from his hand and began flipping through the channels.  
  
"I would. But I have nothing to do." Bright said rolling his eyes at some girl-y soap opera show that Amy watched with fascination. "Why do you watch this crap? Everyone is pregnant or someone's long lost brother."  
  
"Why are you here instead of consoling your extremely upset girlfriend?" Amy retorted; resting her head in her hand.  
  
Bright grinned. He always won these arguments he had with his sister. "Why aren't you over at Brown's house making out with him?" He said mimicking Amy.  
  
Amy's jaw dropped.  
  
Bright rolled his eyes. "You want to. Don't even try to deny it. You like him. He likes you. What's the big deal? You should be making out with him right now. So go! Go kiss your gothic prince, because this all sickens me."  
  
The doorbell interrupted Amy's explanation, or denial; Bright wasn't sure.  
  
Rose made her way to the front door. "Who would that be? It's . . . 8:30." The creak of the old front door welcomed the person on the other side.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Abbott. Looking for Bright." Remy walked past Rose and into the house. "Hey Amy." Remy smiled and saw Bright who had eagerly jumped over the back of the couch.  
  
Bright caught her in a huge hug and kissed the top of her head. "You ok?" He whispered as Remy squirmed her way out of his arms.  
  
"Yea, fine. Can you let go of me?" Remy squirmed some more but soon gave up realizing his was a battle she was so not going to win. "I just wanted to make sure you saw I was ok before I went home."  
  
Bright let go of her abruptly. "You're going home?" he said surprised.  
  
Remy rolled her eyes. "Bright, look at me. I'm wearing mostly Ephram's clothes, which are highly comfy, but are like huge on me. You could come with me. . . I'm just going to change. . . then we can go wherever you want to." Remy pouted and battled her eyes at him.  
  
Amy snorted from the couch. Remy so had Bright whipped.  
  
"Oh go make out with Ephram." Remy and Bright said together; laughing as Amy's jaw dropped once again.  
  
"I do not like him." Amy retorted sinking into the couch turned a deep red colour.  
  
"No. You don't." Remy nodded. "You looooooove him. You want to kiiiiiiiss him!" Remy began saying everything in a sing song voice as she dragged Bright towards the front door.  
  
Amy chased them towards the front door. "I do not! Stop saying that!"  
  
Remy and Bright stood outside the threshold. "Ok, you don't love him. He loooooooves you!" Remy yelled as Amy slammed the door.  
  
Amy leaned against the front door and bit her lip. "Do not."  
  
Bright and Remy reached her front door still howling with laughter. One of the few things they actually agreed on was torturing Ephram and Amy, which they both could see belonged together.  
  
Remy opened the door and lead Bright towards the staircase. Bright stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Remy. Do you remember the last time you lead me someplace in this house?" Bright asked.  
  
Remy grinned and pressed close up to Bright. "Vaguely."  
  
Bright shot one of his few serious looks at Remy.  
  
Remy sighed and her shoulders drooped. "Yes. . ."  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't go upstairs." Bright said seriously.  
  
Remy shook her head. "Don't worry. I won't kiss you, and I'll change in the washroom. We won't get in trouble as long as you don't lie seductively on my bed half naked." Remy lead him halfway up the stairs. "However that could be fun to see the looks on my parents' faces."  
  
Bright smiled and followed her up the stairs. "I may think it's absolutely wonderful that you are thinking that sex is a great way of rebellion, and me being a guy, am so not objecting." Bright grinned as Remy rolled her eyes. "But I would rather not get kicked out of this house again. Thanks."  
  
Remy stood outside of her room tapping her foot. "Finished with you monologue Shakespeare?"  
  
Bright nodded. "I feel I have gotten my point across."  
  
"Oh and you have." Remy said dramatically. "In fact, because of that wonderful speech, I don't think I would ever want to have sex with you." Remy smiled one of her small evil smiles as she opened the door to her room.  
  
"That's just mean. . ." Bright started as his jaw dropped in horror. "Your room; it's . . . pink."  
  
Remy rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. I want to paint it a tasteful grey and my parents won't supply me with the cash. So, I'm saving up." Remy walked over to her closet and pushed piles of clothes out of the way.  
  
"Your clothes; they're pink!" Bright exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Remy didn't turn around as she reached to the back of her closet. "Birthday presents, Christmas presents, back to school clothes." She explained as she tossed a pair of patched jeans and an old yellow work T-shirt into the center of the room. "I only wear them when I visit my grandparents."  
  
"Oh." Bright said looking around the room. Everything other than the colour and the clothes were completely Remy. "You do realize you don't have to change in the washroom. I am a guy. I'm not disgusted by your body." He grinned slyly and pulled her in by the belt loops of Ephram's baggy pants that were held on her hips just barely by a studded belt.  
  
Remy smirked. "Sorry, but you didn't want to get in trouble so that ship has sailed my honest and loyal boyfriend." Remy quickly gathered the clothes off the floor and waved to Bright as she exited the room to change.  
  
Remy clutched Bright's letterman's jacket around her. Normally she hated them but it was something about wearing something of Bright's that made he feel safe, like a security blanket or something. They're giggles as they walked down the stairs were interrupted by an angry looking Lewis Johnston and his wife at the foot of the staircase.  
  
"Remembrance, I think you ought to send Bright home. We need to talk." Rita said biting her lip.  
  
Remy clutched Bright's hand tight. "No, I think it's about us so I think we both should hear it." Remy looked up at Bright who wore a nervous look on his face.  
  
Her father took a deep breath and her mother nodded, taking her husband's ice cold hand and leading them into Remy's father's den, which was never a good sign. The last time she was called into the den was in New York and her father wanted to tell her she was grounded for the entire summer for being picked up by the cops. It wasn't her fault that drugs were being sold at that club and it was definitely not her fault that the bouncer believed her fake ID.  
  
Remy sat beside Bright on the leather couch and her mother took a seat not too far from it. Her father took his regular spot behind a large desk. He had said that it had been past down through his family for generations and was going to go to his first born son. It definitely wasn't her fault that her mother had gotten a tumor when she was five and it wasn't possible for her mother to have anymore children.  
  
"Your mother and I have been talking." Her father started off looking down at some papers that lay in front of him.  
  
Remy frowned. "That's good."  
  
Lewis looked up from his papers angrily. "Don't be smart." He snapped. "We have been talking about you and your recent behavior and how we should deal with it."  
  
Rita smiled. "Sweetie, you have changed so much since Mrs. Brown passed away and we just want to help.  
  
Remy's eyes moved from her father to her mother. She gasped both of Brights hands with hers. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be good news.  
  
"We have come up with some solutions." Her father said putting on his reading glasses and stared down at his papers.  
  
Remy frowned again. "Solutions to what; I don't have any problems that need solutions."  
  
Rita bit her lip. "Honey, let us in. We're your parents. We want to help."  
  
Remy got up and let go of Bright's hands. "Let you into what! Tell me what is this about!"  
  
"This is exactly what I'm talking about. You are abrupt and rude and your not the well rounded young lady I brought up." Her father said pushing back his chair and standing also. "Which is why I found an excellent all girls school just outside of Denver."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Lewis, we didn't decide on that. We thought it wasn't a good idea." Rita pleaded with her husband who again was getting red in the face.  
  
Lewis shot a look at his wife. "She needs discipline because obviously she doesn't take us seriously. She will get nowhere the way she is now." He spat. "You're going."  
  
"It's just a phase. I read about it. She needs to express herself and get attention." Rita began pleading with her husband. It was a lost cause.  
  
"She is obviously getting the wrong type of attention." Lewis retorted shooting a look over at Bright who had gotten up and had his hands on Remy's shoulders.  
  
"I won't go! I refuse to!" Remy yelled shaking Bright's hands off her.  
  
Lewis walked from behind his desk getting into his daughter's face. "You have no say in this."  
  
Remy took deep breaths. "You can't make me! It's my life and I have a say in my life!"  
  
Her father turned and walked towards the kitchen. "You're a child. You don't know what you want. I'll call the headmaster after dinner. What is for dinner Rita?"  
  
"I was thinking chicken. Lewis, I don't think this is a good idea. This could affect her for the worse." Rita said chasing after him.  
  
"She'll thank us when she is older." Lewis said brushing off what his wife said. "Mr. Abbott, I think it's time you leave." Her father said sternly from the kitchen.  
  
Bright looked down at Remy who had turned white as a sheet. "Remy, are you ok?" Bright whispered; wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Remy squeezed his torso close to her. "You are the only one who understands me. I'm nothing without you."  
  
Bright felt her chin barely reach his shoulder. "I better go before your dad finds out I'm still here." He whispered and quickly kissed her lips.  
  
She grabbed her hand making him stop in his tracks. Her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"I don't want to say goodbye to you."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * A/N: I know, I'm evil and I shouldn't have left it like that but I'm a little stuck and I'm thinking it all over right now. Now I will probably post quicker if you Review more because sometimes what you say inspires something huge like last time. Thanks to all those people who said Remy's dad was a jerk. I was going for asshole. . . but whatever. So reviews inspire me (especially if you say something funny; that inspires some of my funnier moments like Remy dropping her cell into the sink, it actually happened, only with a beer keg . . .) so REVIEW!!  
  
~ TOODLES 


	13. Not Now Soon

Bright stumbled home in a daze. They had only been going out for what; a few weeks, and she was already being taken away from him. Denver wasn't that far away. He could visit her on weekends; it couldn't be so bad; right? He sighed, knowing he was lying to himself. It would be hell.  
  
Sure he was fine before he met her, but no one knew she was his rock, his constant now. Amy didn't know he was a mess inside just like her. Remy seemed to swoop in, kiss him once and the mess was gone, helping him rebuild his life from the ground up. It was slow, but it was better that way.  
  
He stopped under the first streetlight he came across. Why was this place so special? He sniffed and blinked back a few tears that stung his eyes. He looked across the street to the cemetery; it was dully lit but he could pick out the newest grave stone, Colin's. He could visualize his first real kiss with Remy, right at the foot of Colin's grave.  
  
In a weird way he knew Colin would approve of her. It was like the wind whispered it in his ear sending chills up his spine. He could imagine Colin and Remy goofing off if they had met. He could almost hear them banter over little things. If Colin was alive they could have gone on double dates, rolled their eyes as their girlfriends whispered about the prom and hold back burning tears as they left for college. If only he wasn't so dumb. If only they actually listened. If only Colin were here, he would know what to do. He would know how to talk to that stubborn jackass so he wouldn't loose his other best friend.  
  
Best friend. Those words echoed through his brain. Then it clicked. He wasn't the only person who was loosing something here.  
  
Amy hadn't been so depressed when Remy was around. Hell, Amy actually smiled when he cracked jokes now and she blushed when he brought up Ephram; she was rebuilding too. He could tell it was harder for her than for him maybe because he hadn't kissed Colin, not that he would want to. But that was beside the point; Remy brought Amy closer to people. He wasn't sure how, but it was good.  
  
Then there was Ephram. He knew that they were like siblings mainly because he didn't feel jealous when she hugged Brown tightly when she was upset or would wink seductively at him in the cafeteria. He could never understand how Brown could be so close to Remy and yet never fall for her. Bright had never had a relationship with a girl like that. It was oddly beautiful in his eyes.  
  
He wondered how Ephram would take it when he found out his best friend was taken away from him again and he would be alone. Well, that wasn't true. He did have Amy and Bright guessed he would be there for Ephram, and he did still have Wendell; not that Bright had seen that kid around Brown all that much anymore.  
  
His thoughts drifted back to Remy. Her father really knew how to make those big green eyes of hers well up. Just the thought of her face being streaked with tears again made those little pangs deep, deep inside immerge. For a second he thought of a future with Remy.  
  
He knew that girls constantly thought of a future with their boyfriends, looking through bridal magazines and naming their future children, but this was the first time he actually thought about a future with a girl. Actually that was a lie. He did think about the future, it just usually consisted of a few girls, a bed and a lots and lots of wine. But thinking of being with just Remy was so comforting. It was cool to have a girl who liked him and yet still call him on his bullshit and be sweet about it. He knew that if Remy was his, he would never make those eyes cry ever unless they were tears of joy.  
  
That's why he couldn't bear watch her go to Denver. She belonged with him in Everwood; skating in the winter, running through the big field while the rest of the school stayed at the bonfire or just having a Blockbuster night. Denver was too far away from him. He needed her here to tell him that football was an absolutely dumb game that guys used as an excuse to hit each other and to help him tease Amy about Ephram.  
  
Then he wondered what would happen if Remy's father actually had his way. Remy may go to an all girls' school but Remy was sneaky. If she needed to she could sneak a guy into her room. Or worse; he could hurt her. He could get so upset that he may get drunk at one of those keggers in the woods late at night and make out with some girl who was his 'type' up until a few weeks ago. Or maybe they wouldn't. Maybe they would drift apart and forget what they had.  
  
He pushed those thoughts aside. They loved each other too much to do that. Wait . . . did he think love? He went over his thoughts. Yea, he did. That was it. He had to tell her before she was gone.  
  
He looked behind him and realized the cemetery was so far behind him. He looked ahead of him and realized everything looked oddly familiar. He shook his head realizing he was home. Home; where Amy and his parents were sitting around watching TV or discussing some silly activity that was happening in Everwood soon. Soon he would walk in and shatter their world by admitting his was shattered. Amy would be upset and they would have to tell the Brown's. Soon he would ruin six other people's day with only a few words. She's being sent away.  
  
Soon, but not now; right now he was going to be alone even if it was on the front steps of his house. The icy November air swirled around him and he tucked his hands into the sleeves of the long sleeved shirt he wore. He had given his jacket to Remy, she may not have needed it, but it was nice knowing that she needed him and that his jacket reminded her of him.  
  
The front door creaked behind him and the hallway light spilled out into the night. "Bright? What are you doing outside?" His father asked with a hint of surprise dripping from his tone. Bright could feel his father's eyes bore into his back.  
  
"Thinking." Bright said in response; not turning around and breathing in the cool air.  
  
He could almost hear his father's expressions change from surprise to worry. "Well how about you think inside, where it's warm. Maybe I can help."  
  
Bright pushed himself up off the stoop and turned toward his father, blinking a few times.  
  
"Jesus, Bright. You're as white as a ghost and you're eyes are all red. Come here son. What happened? Is something wrong with Remy?" Harold gasped pulling his son in by his usually confident shoulders, which now drooped, hunching him over slightly.  
  
Bright blinked unable to speak staring into the house where his mother had followed his father to the hall. "Bright." She whispered reassuringly.  
  
Bright swallowed. "How long does it take to get to Denver?" he asked staring into the eyes of his father.  
  
"Where is Remy? Amy said you were with Remy and what is this about Denver?" Harold asked pulling a dumb stuck Bright into the den where Amy sat reading a book for English.  
  
Ephram sat alone on his bed and the light from the lamp beside his bed spilled across the hardwood floor like a golden pathway and casting shadows across the walls. It was unusually quiet in his house. His dad was reading some huge textbook in the den that probably weighed more than Delia and Delia was with Nina and Sam mini golfing. Yea, like he was actually going to do that.  
  
Something was odd about tonight and he could quite tell what. It was just the way his room felt as he sat in it or was it the air around him that was thick and heavy or maybe it was that sinking feeling in his gut. Cautiously he got up from his bed glancing at the clock beside his bed. "10:30. . ." he murmured to himself as he walked into the hall and down the stairs.  
  
He stopped at the doorway of the den. His father sat in a large chair rubbing his temple with his middle finger as he squinted at the large book in his lap. It was like one of those Norman Rockwell pictures that his mom liked and collected, and yet it was different. His father flipped the page and he leaned back in the chair rubbing his face in frustration. Ephram knew exactly why. Andrew Brown, the famous surgeon, the miracle worker or village lunatic; either way it didn't matter; was lonely.  
  
Maybe that is what made that night so weird. Ephram was lonely too, but not in the same way. Remy usually called him but now. Like Remy had never gone this long without talking to him in some form or fashion. The longest they had gone not talking to each other was like in the first grade. Ephram walked to the kitchen smiling at the memory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I did not!" A boy with dark hair and dark eyes yelled at a short girl with long raven black hair that was slowly falling out of the ponytail holding it together.  
  
The girl scowled at him. "Ephram you're lying! I watched you squash it!"  
  
The boy scowled back at her. "Even if I did, I didn't mean to!"  
  
"You squashed my brownie on purpose!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did so!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did . . ." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ephram shook his head. Who would have known that a brownie would pull apart a friendship like theirs? Well sort of. Their argument lasted until the bus ride home, but for those couple of hours that hated each other. It was like a full scale war involving the entire class. Name calling, hair pulling, crayon breaking, tripping; the works. Soon after they found out that they caused less trouble when they worked together, not that they didn't cause trouble.  
  
So where was Remy, and why did she call? He leaned against the island in the kitchen and looked out the window. She either would have called or snuck into his room; depending on the scale of the argument she had with her parents that night.  
  
Sure Ephram had his full scale screaming matches with his dad, but he usually understood where he was coming from. With Remy and her parents it was like they enjoyed yelling at each other. They liked know they had the upper hand, knowing which buttons to push to get the largest reaction; her father especially. Remy and her father had an unspoken rule that a few topics weren't to be spoken about, the two major ones were her mother and the whole baby issue and Ephram's mom. When her father broke that rule Remy was heartbroken. Everyone knew that wasn't fair.  
  
Why couldn't her father just love her for what she was? Ephram thought to himself. Remy was a good kid, other than the sarcastic, flirtatious law breaker but that was only a small side to her. Remy loved her parents, especially her mom, even if she screamed that hated them both, which Ephram had seen more times than he could count. Even if every door was slammed in their face; even if she cussed at them and snuck out; she truly loved them. How could she not? But sometimes, as Ephram watched her father yell at her, he could tell some of the things he said he meant.  
  
He remembered a few weeks before his mom died, Remy had another blow out with her father. He remembered seeing her sit with his mother on his parent's bed and her face seemed like stone. After that fight Remy didn't crack a smile for weeks and after his mom was gone, Remy was the same way, like barely alive. Remy wasn't actually there. Remy later told him that the last piece of advice his mom gave her was to always be herself: even if someone doesn't like it. You will be less happy if you conform to what other people want or expect. Ephram lived his life by that now; or at least tried to.  
  
He sighed. But he still expected that call from Remy. So when the phone rang abruptly his heart skipped a beat. He slid across the hardwood floor and almost crashed into the wall and quickly checked the call display. "Abbott." He murmured to himself. Remy was probably staying the night there because it was closer.  
  
He picked up the phone. "Hey Rem." He smiled. "Bright? What's wrong, you sound panicked." He said into the phone frowning. "Yea. . . I'll be at her house in a minute. Thanks for telling me."  
  
Ephram slammed the receiver back on the holder and walked his way to the front door grabbing his coat and slipping on his shoes. "Dad I'm going over to Remy's. I'll be back in the morning." He called as he slammed the door. Nothing was going to stop him. Remy was there when he needed her now he was going to be there for her; just returning the favour.  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: Yup, lots of thoughts. I just thought that it would be kind of interesting to do something like that. But whatever, this was mainly fluff. The action is going to start next chapter I swear. And Remy isn't going to run away from her parents' house because well she doesn't have anyplace to go, and Everwood is a pretty small place so I figure they would probably find her pretty quickly, besides I already have an OC story about a runaway so I don't want to do that again. Anyways Review because . . . uhhhh. REVIEW!!! : )  
  
~TOODLES! 


	14. Goodbyes and Memories

He was supposed to be the luckiest guy in the world.  
  
Bright looked over at the taxi that sat a few feet away from him and Remy. Everyone was there. Ephram, Amy, Dr. Brown and even his own father. The only people who didn't make it were the most important ones; Remy's family. No, instead they were at home packing; another retreat, Remy had told him that this time they were going to Nebraska. He was amazed on how her parents could find every available couples' retreat around the boards of their state; but he was more amazed at how quickly one week had flew by and how quickly her father had gotten her into that school.  
  
Remy weakly smiled at Ephram. "I guess I didn't get to stay as long as I expected, did I?" she joked, scratching her toe of her Mary Jane's into the sidewalk.  
  
He pulled her into a hug. "It won't be too bad. We'll still get to see each other. Think of it this way; it's closer than New York."  
  
Remy nodded and turned to Amy who had been sniffing uncontrollably since she had stepped out of the house this morning. "Rem." She whispered.  
  
"Amy! It's not like your never going to see me again!" Remy said wrapping her arms around Amy's neck and giving her a squeeze.  
  
Amy nodded and pulled away. "It was nice having someone like you around to shake things up around here." Amy's frown turned into a half smile.  
  
Remy glanced over at Ephram. "Oh, I think I reminded someone here of what New York is really about and there will be some more mischief around here."  
  
Bright cleared his throat making Remy's attention fall on him. Her expression went from joking to solemn. Bright's arms wrapped around her body that was covered with clothes that she would normally never wear. His fingers shook as he felt the silky blouse that gently caressed her curves and the green plaid kilt grazed her knee. "I love you; you know that." He whispered in her ear as he took her away from the crowd of people seeing her off.  
  
Remy sighed. "Don't tell me that just because I'm leaving. I don't want you to feel you have to. You have to mean it."  
  
"But I really do." He smirked at her.  
  
Remy smiled mischievously. "Tell me you love me when I come back."  
  
"I can't wait that long." Bright said pulling her towards him and squeezing her tightly.  
  
Remy pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "It looks like you will have to." Her eyes looked over at the cab where Dr. Brown was putting a few bags into the truck with the help of the driver.  
  
Within a few minutes Bright had gotten his last kiss and she was gone; headed toward Denver and now he sat in his room, lying on his bed picturing Remy saunter up to him and snuggle beneath his arm; but he knew she was miles away. He wondered if she was thinking the same thing. He sat up and picked up the freshly developed pictures Amy had given him about an hour before. He smiled as he looked down at them. Last week was amazing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bright! Come on! I'm not spending my last week here locked up in my room." Remy said from her window tossing down a suitcase and her shoes.  
  
Bright wore a worried expression on his face as he watched her climb down the lattice in front of her. "Rem, I don't think this is a good idea, your dad would kill me if he knew."  
  
Remy's socked feet touched the ground and she quickly kissed his lips. "That's why we aren't telling him silly." She smirked and slipped her signature green chucks onto her feet and scooped up the suitcase that lay beside the house.  
  
Bright ran silently behind her to the curb where Amy sat in his truck in the front seat turning on the engine. "Who said you were driving?" Bright said; standing outside of the truck frowning at Amy who was clearing waving at Remy as she hopped in.  
  
"Remy said you needed a getaway driver, now hurry up, we still have to pick up F." Amy said hurriedly, revving the engine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bright smiled at Remy's escape from her parents' house. Remy didn't even call that place her home, Ephram's house was her home. Her father had grounded her for talking back to him after Bright had left so they had to sneak her out. They weren't even sure where they were going. They were just going to leave. Remy had whispered to him over the phone that she needed one last 'hurrah' before being turned over to a bunch of 'prep school princesses'; and this was going to be it.  
  
Amy had told him later that the day before Colin's surgery, their father caught them and was completely cool with it, so they told him this time so they wouldn't have to try to sneak out. He wasn't too pleased with the idea of disobeying Remy's parents . . . again, but he knew that Bright and Remy needed this, so reluctantly he agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Remy; where are we going? It's 4:30 in the morning, we could go anywhere." Bright said smiling at Remy who was in the back with Ephram; who was already asleep.  
  
Remy grinned devilishly. "Sh . . . If you whisper F's name in his ear, he usually calls out the name of the girl who he likes." Remy giggled as Amy panicked at the wheel.  
  
"No don't! That's not fair!!" Amy yell-whispered back at Remy; who was already a few inches from his ear.  
  
"Ephram . . . Ephram?" Remy whispered her lips almost touched his ear.  
  
Bright laughed as Amy's eyes flew from the backseat to the road in extreme nervousness.  
  
"Amy!" Ephram yelled popping out of his dream and hitting his head on the roof of the truck. "Owwwwwwww!!!!"  
  
Bright and Remy cracked up as both Ephram and Amy's faces turned a bright red.  
  
"Having nice dreams Brown?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes it was about time they finally got it out in the open that they liked each other, even if Amy still refused to admit it. He smiled at the pictures Remy and Amy were taking the entire time.  
  
There was Amy at the base of a huge tree looking up looking rather angry. Then in the next picture there was him hidden in the tree, holding the keys in his teeth. He did get to drive and he did force Amy into the back with Ephram.  
  
He flipped the pictures again. The next one was at some crappy coffee shop but it was his favourite. It was of him and Remy squeezed into the corner of a booth. A small smile crept onto his face. He could remember every part of that moment; the smell of the building which was kind of like cleaner and coffee and sounds of laughter filling the quiet building.  
  
He looked at the next picture his other favorite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bright drove along in the darkness looking back at Amy and Remy who were peacefully asleep. He looked at the glowing clock reading 11:17pm. They had spent the entire day just driving around the towns that surrounded Everwood. They had nowhere else to go and Remy sure as hell did not want to go to Denver; so why not?  
  
Ephram looked over at him and blinked sleepily. His eyes quickly shifted to the map in front of him. "It's late."  
  
"Yeah, I know I'm trying to find a place to pull over." Bright said in reply and his eyes scanned the signs at the sides of the road. He was hoping for a rest area or something.  
  
Ephram nodded and tilted his head back against the head rest. "Kay." He murmured; his eyes drifting closed.  
  
"Don't fall asleep on me dude! If I don't have someone to talk to I'm going to fall asleep." Bright said punching Ephram's shoulder making an aggravated and tired sigh fill the quietness of the truck. "Talk about anything I don't care."  
  
"Why don't you turn on the radio?" Ephram whined; rubbing his eyes with one hand.  
  
"Guys get up! Come on up!" Remy said from the backseat, poking Bright hard on the shoulder but only getting a mumble in reply. "Fine, if they want to sleep, we'll drive." Remy said determined.  
  
Amy's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Remy, they are in the front. There is no way you can move them."  
  
"I can't, but we can. Come one help me with Bright." Remy said opening the door and hopping out, moving her way to the driver's side and opening the door.  
  
Amy bit her lip and walked over to where Remy stood pulling Bright's legs out the door. "We're going to wake him." Amy said stubbornly.  
  
Remy looked at her and sighed. "That means less work for us."  
  
Amy rolled her eyes. "The easiest way to wake Bright up is to do this." Amy said flicking Bright's ear making him jump and yelp. "Bright, get in the back, I'm driving."  
  
Remy stood their smiling grabbing the camera from the dashboard and quickly snapping a picture of him rubbing his ear in pain.  
  
"See? Instant results."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ride home was less eventful. No one wanted to go back because that meant they would have to say goodbye to someone that had just arrived and changed their lives for the better. When they reached the Everwood sign that night it didn't turn out to be that cheery thing that welcomed them home, but warned them of what was going to happen.  
  
He remembered Remy quickly slide across the seat and was snuggled into his arms within an instant. He remembered the look on Ephram's face as they drove into the downtown area. The way his eyes looked full pity as they passed the spot Remy would be picked up the next day. He remembered the sound of Remy's crackling voice saying she didn't want to go in but go to one of their houses. Everyone knew she couldn't. She still had to pack. Everyone knew she wanted to tell her parents she loved them before she left, although she never could for fear they wouldn't believe it. Bright watched unable to do anything as Remy walked into her house which was lit inside unlike the way it usually was. He knew her father was waiting to tell her off. He could feel it.  
  
And yet, it was one of the best road trips he had ever been on. But the only thing left of it that he had were these pictures, scattered across his bed. Each one with smiling faces and its own memory. He wondered if that was what was going to happen to them. Remy and him. They were just going to be a memory. A moment captured in his mind and that was all.  
  
Bright sighed and got up to his window so he could look out on the busy town that he called home, that went on living even though someone was gone. He looked down at the sill outside his window. A CD case lay there with his name in big blue letters on the cover. He quickly opened his window and grabbed the CD case that was cold to the touch. He opened it up and a little piece of blue paper fell out He picked it up and put the CD in his player and turned it up.  
  
He sat on his bed and read the note aloud.  
  
"Bright,  
  
I'm not sure if you will find this. It's just some songs that remind me of you. I have you jacket that reminds me of you and I figured you should have something that reminds you of me and this was the best I could make. I'll see you in a bit.  
  
Rem"  
  
He listened to the songs, smiling as each played. The songs he used to write her notes. Some of the songs that played on the radio driving around. They all meant something. But not as much as Remy would if she were here right now.  
  
He closed his eyes. Her image, her silhouette haunted his thoughts. He could almost hear her voice calling. He could almost smell her scent falling over his shoulder. He could almost taste her lip gloss on his lips. His eyes flashed open and spun around on the bed in hopes of finding her.  
  
Too bad his luck was all bad.  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
* A/N: I could finish it here, if you want me to. I can continue because I do have this other idea that keeps it going. So review and tell me what YOU want! Please? Please?  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
~TOODLES!!! 


	15. Interrogation and Guilt

"Ephram wake up! Now!"  
  
His eyes fluttered open. What the hell was his father doing calling him right now? It was a Saturday. He had the right to sleep in. It was like in the teenager's unwritten rule book or something. "Dad, it's the weekend. I get to sleep until noon." He murmured into his pillow.  
  
He heard his father's footsteps travel to his door. "Where is she?" Andy's voice sounded frustrated and worried.  
  
Ephram turned over and put the covers over his head. "Delia is at Tiffany's . . . or Brittany, or one of those girls. Remember the sleepover?" he rolled over again onto his stomach. "Can I sleep now?"  
  
Ephram felt the cool air flow over his body as the covers were ripped from his grasp and tossed to the floor. His hands immediately went to his knees and began shivering like mad.  
  
"I know where Delia is. Where is Remy?" His father ordered of him.  
  
Ephram shivered once more and sat up. "She's at a girl's school in Denver dad. Remember packing, putting her into a cab, does this ring a bell at all?"  
  
Andy looked at him sternly. "Ephram tell the truth."  
  
"I am! I think you need your head checked. Why would I lie?"  
  
~  
  
Dear Ephram,  
  
Hey, it's me Remy. I made it to Denver and I was right, I so don't fit in here. I belong there with you. My parents promised me I could come home for Christmas but they believe Thanksgiving is too soon. My mom came to visit me last weekend. She told me that I should at least try to conform to school, so she can have me home with her as soon as possible. I don't think that would ever be possible. Remember that one time your mom told us that you and me we born to stir things up and make things interesting? I don't think my dad will ever get that about me. I wish you could come visit me but they have this strict rule that male visitors that aren't family aren't allowed on the grounds. Tell Bright that I miss him. I would tell him myself but my father has the people here watching my mail out of here very closely. I'm lucky I can write to you. I miss you. I hope I get to see you soon F.  
  
Remy  
  
~  
  
"I swear dad, I have no clue where Remy is. If I did, she would here right now."  
  
Harold looked down at his son. Bright was a troublemaker, but never a liar, at least not to him. Bright had been very anti-social since Remy had left; every so often Ephram would come over and they would sit around. Bright and Amy had bonded even more than usual. He was surprised that Bright had stayed with Remy so long. It was odd how loyal he was, even with those 'friends' of Amy that hung around him. He would never admit to his son that he didn't expect their relationship to last that long while she was away, for who knows how long.  
  
"I can't even get letters from her." Bright hands were placed on his lap and he looked into them.  
  
Harold didn't like Remy's father all that much because of that. He at first didn't like the idea of a long distance relationship thinking it was too early for his son to be in a relationship of that magnitude, but he went along with it. Maybe it would mature his son. But he would never go to the lengths that Lewis went to. He wasn't just educating and disciplining his child, he was isolating her. Why not just throw her into a concentration camp while he's at it?  
  
That and Remy was a good kid. A little mouthy at times and rebellious but she never did anything too serious as far as he could tell. She always respected his rules and never overstayed her welcome. It wasn't fair to do that to her, especially when she was just getting settled and used to her life again.  
  
"Well do you have any idea where she might be?" Harold asked quietly.  
  
Bright sniffed as he shook his head.  
  
Harold always saw Bright's girlfriends as phony. He honestly couldn't keep up with their names and usually only met them once, if that many times. His wife may not know that he can read his son's face very well, it was very easy. But this time it was something new. He could tell that Bright was in love with this girl and it pained him to see his son suffer being unable to see her. Harold remembered that feeling well. His college days, being unable to see Rose and his only means of communication was to send her letters filling them with things that reminded him of her. It only reminded him that his son was unable to do that. Remy wasn't the only person isolated but Bright was too.  
  
~  
  
Dear Ephram,  
  
I miss you. I know I told you in my last letter, but I miss you even more. I got caught skipping my classes and I'm in major trouble with the headmistress and my dad. He isn't too pleased. He is threatening taking away my Christmas break, saying they would visit me on the important holidays. I guess I'm going to have to be a good little girl so I can see you guys. My letter can't be long this time, because I have to get to class. But tell Bright I miss him so much and I can't wait to see him and tell Amy that I can't wait to be back at school so she can show me this 'thing'. She told me about it and she'll get it when you tell her. And lastly you; I can't wait until I back to you. This place completely sucks and your dad's cooking is better than the food they dish out here, which is saying a lot. I miss everyone.  
  
Remy  
  
~  
  
There was no noise as Amy drove in Bright's truck. He would kill her if he knew she was borrowing it. She couldn't believe Remy had escaped that place. She couldn't believe that Remy had been gone for a little less than a month.  
  
As she drove out of the Everwood limits she began to have second thoughts. This was an extremely dumb thing to do and her entire family was going to kill her with the help of The Johnston's. But Amy knew she had to. This was set in stone. It was going to be a long ride alone. She flipped the radio on, just to keep her sane. Quiet, classic rock filled the air surrounding her. Normally she hated that music but today she wasn't bothered to change it.  
  
~  
  
Dear Amy,  
  
I know it had been hard to get this letter to you and it has to be quick. I know I sent it to your neighbors, but addressed it to you but I had to. They won't allow me to send mail to your house. I have a plan. On Dec. 4, I'm getting out of this place. I need you to pick me up on the 5th at this little town just outside of Denver. It was that place where Bright stole your keys and climbed up that tree. I'll be under that tree. Please come. I can't stand it here anymore. I miss you and Bright and Ephram. Please.  
  
Remy  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Ok, yes short chapter but to the point. Don't worry I have gotten some ideas for this story . . . well sort of. I'm actually not thinking past the next 2 chapters, so . . . after that you are probably going to have to help me out. But not yet! Anyways REVIEW!!! It's a nice button down there and it won't bite!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
~Toodles! 


	16. Remy and Ephram Best Buds 4ever!

Remy sat under the tree sipping a coffee. Every memory flooded past her eyes. She remembered people saying that your life flashes before your eyes before you die. Maybe it was true because if her parents found out in any way they were going to kill her. Her earliest memory made her smile through her fears.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Dad; drive faster!" Ephram ordered from the backseat. His legs dangled a few inches from the floor of their Beamer. "We're losing the ambulance!"  
  
Remy bounced up and down in her seat. This was so exciting. She didn't have any siblings so this was so cool.  
  
Ephram's dad ignored his 5 year old son's comment and kept driving at the limit.  
  
A smile burst out across Ephram's face as he looked over at Remy. His whispered words were barely audible to her ears.  
  
"I'm going to be a big brother."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Remy sat in the waiting room with Ephram sitting next to her. His father had just gone in for a few minutes and left them with Ephram's grandparents.  
  
And she started to cry.  
  
This place reminded her of the operation her mom had just a few months earlier. She remembered the look on her father's face as he explained to her what it meant when the doctor guy had said her mommy couldn't conceive. This moment only reminded her that she could never be a big sister.  
  
Ephram wrapped his little arms around her shoulders. "We can share my little brother or sister." He whispered into her ear.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ephram had kept his promise. They did share Delia. Remy smiled as she sipped her coffee and tightened her grip on Bright's jacket. They shared her all the way through school. Through everything they were best friends.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"It isn't that high!" She yelled from a few feet above his head. Her legs dangled from one of the branches of their huge oak tree in central park. Her mom had taken them but wasn't paying attention. It was her day off and she was looking over a file of some patient in prison or something.  
  
Ephram bit his lip. "It looks high."  
  
Remy sighed. "Fine then; I'll tell all the guys at school that you were too scared to climb a tree and I wasn't, you big chicken!" She grinned even larger. She knew Ephram hated to be out done by her.  
  
Ephram summed up all of the courage his eight year old mind could and jumped pulling himself up into the branches.  
  
"Come on Eph!!" Remy yelled, urging him to join her on her branch about half way up. "Climb faster!"  
  
"I am! Just hold . . ." Ephram replied as he lost his footing and fell out of the tree about 9 feet up.  
  
"Ephram!" she screamed in terror as she began to climb down.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ephram never did forgive her for that. He broke his arm and he couldn't play the piano the entire time. Actually, that was when they both discovered 'graphic novels'. Sitting in his bedroom hours on end reading the latest one and every week his mom would pop her head in and supply them with new reading material. Remy shook her head. Ephram never did climb a tree after that. Maybe his irrational fear of heights wasn't so irrational.  
  
She wondered where Amy was. Amy should be picking her up soon. They agreed on noon and they would have lunch while here. Amy only reminded her of Ephram more. Amy was Ephram's latest crush. And Remy could tell they belonged together. Sure they weren't as good a match as him and Katherine, but they would be pretty cute together.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Go ask her!" Remy urged Ephram nudging his shoulder.  
  
Ephram shook his head. "No way; she probably has a date already."  
  
"Yeah I heard she's going with that Drake guy." One of their guy friends informed.  
  
Remy glared at him. Only Ephram knew she liked Drake. "Shut up Jon. Ephram, I talked to Katie and she isn't going with anyone. Besides Jon, everyone knows Drake and her broke up weeks ago."  
  
Jon rolled his eyes at her. "Her name is Katherine. No one calls her Katie." "Her good friends do. Oh here she comes!" Remy said smiling excitedly, winking at Ephram. "Hey Kate!"  
  
A girl long pink and blonde hair stopped and grinned. "Hey Rems. What up?"  
  
Remy smirked at Jon who rolled his eyes and walked off and looked over at Ephram who had turned rather pale.  
  
"You know my best friend Ephram Brown right?" Remy gripped Ephram's upper arm and pulled him toward Katherine.  
  
Katherine nodded. "Piano prodigy right? You play beautifully."  
  
Ephram nodded and whispered a quiet thanks.  
  
Remy grinned mischievously. "Exactly. Well he has something to ask you." Remy took a few steps backwards and whispered good luck into his ear before running off.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So she seriously has mono?"  
  
Remy bit her lip as she held her phone up to her ear and looked herself over once in her mother's full length mirror. "Afraid so. Ephram I'm so sorry. Are you still going?"  
  
"No. But my mom is really excited about me going so I'm getting dressed up anyways and going to hang out someplace."  
  
Her doorbell rang. "You should come to the dance. Come on it won't be any fun if you don't."  
  
"Naw . . . I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
Remy hung up her phone and walked to the door and opened it quickly. "Hey Drake."  
  
The boy with a longish dark hair stood in the doorframe smiling at her. "Remy. Ready to go?"  
  
"I'm sorry Drake, but I can't. Someone needs me right now."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Remy stopped quickly at the ticket booth and bit her lip. "Uh. . . I know this may sound really weird but did a guy wearing a suit buy a ticket to one of these movies?"  
  
The guy grinned and nodded. "Yeah, Rush Hour 2."  
  
Remy grinned. "One ticket to that."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Remy never did tell Ephram that she had given up her date with Drake. He was glad that he wasn't alone in that theatre and they both worked on the perfect description of the dance so if his mom asked he would have witnesses. She sighed. Little did they know that a few weeks later his mom wouldn't be there anymore. They were always there for each other. Always.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ephram fidgeted nervously standing in his room.  
  
"Stand still." Remy ordered. "I can't fix your tie when you do that."  
  
Ephram bit his lip. "Sorry. I'm just nervous about the grand finale."  
  
Remy smirked. "Don't worry. You'll do fine. I can't wait to see you play."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to ride with my parents? I know your parents and you had that major fight and all." Ephram asked as Remy finished with his tie.  
  
Remy shook her head. "Nope. You and your piano are one of the few things we agree on so they should come. We might actually work something out this time."  
  
"Ok, but if something happens . . ."  
  
"Call your mom and she'll pick me up. I got it Ephram." Remy gave Ephram a quick hug. "You're going to do fine. I'll see you there ok?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Remy sniffed. She remembered sitting at Julia's funeral just thinking that if her parents had picked a fight with her that night she would have been in a casket beside her. Ephram wouldn't have lost just a mom but a friend. Also the last conversation with Julia flew through her mind. Julia had stopped her on the way out of the apartment. She had said it couldn't wait.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Remy wait." Julia said catching her arm.  
  
Remy turned around quickly. "Can you tell me later, I have to get back. My mom wants to okay what I'm wearing."  
  
"No, now." Julia's eyes weren't playful and joking but serious for once.  
  
Remy nodded.  
  
Julia smiled. "Why aren't you and Ephram together?"  
  
Remy laughed. "Because he likes Katherine. He would never see me that way."  
  
Julia squeezed Remy tightly. "You two are soul mates. I can tell. You belong together."  
  
"We may be. But for now we'll have to wait." Remy turned to leave.  
  
"Remy. Remember, your always part of our family."  
  
Remy walked into the hall of the building, playing over what Julia said. It was so odd what she was saying.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Remy always had the feeling after that; that Julia knew. Like unconsciously knew that her time was up. She would never tell Ephram that she thought that or the last things that Julia had told her. She constantly wondered if Julia what Julia would think of Bright. If she would think that he was a better match than Ephram was.  
  
Her thoughts immediately flew to Bright. She looked up at the tree she sat beneath. When they came here the first time The leaves were changing from green to orange and now the branches were bare. She took the last sip of her coffee and sat the cup beside her. She could almost visualize Bright perched upon one of the branches dangling the keys out of Amy's reach.  
  
"Remy?"  
  
Remy jumped looking in front of her. Amy stood that the pathway shivering in the cold. Remy smiled at the familiar face and ran to hug her.  
  
"Remy, are you ok?" Amy said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I'm better now."  
  
Amy smiled. "Let's go home."  
  
As they walked down the path Remy grinned for the first time in a long while.  
  
"I have been waiting so long to do that."  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Yay!! This chapter was SOOOO much fun to write! I really really wanted to write some memories connecting Remy and Ephram. I hope you like it because right now it has been one of the most fun to write! If you review any chapter, review this one please please please!!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
~Toodles!! 


	17. Girls vs Boys

Amy sat across from Remy at some cheap dirty truck stop. Her eyes looked over her friend. The white blouse that wasn't tucking into her skirt was wrinkled and tired looking. Her clothes matched Remy. Remy looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying for hours, but the spark in her eyes that she hear Bright describe over and over, about how it never left and it was the one thing that kept him going sometimes, was gone, not that Remy ever looked her in the eyes.  
  
Amy shifted in the booth and plastered on a smile. She knew Remy could probably see through it but she figured she had to try.  
  
"I miss him." Remy whispered looking up from her nails, which she had been picking at.  
  
Amy nodded solemnly and swirled the ice at the bottom of her empty glass around. "He misses you too."  
  
Remy's eyes locked with Amy's, sending shivers up her spine. "Did you tell him?" Remy said in a panic. "He wanted me to try and work things out with my parents. He thought if I did this that I could come back for good." Remy fingers began picking her black nail polish off. "Forever."  
  
The waitress came over and filled Amy's glass with water again. "I didn't tell anyone. Not even Ephram." Amy sighed. "How were things with your parents? How bad?"  
  
"Pretty bad. They missed my birthday. They didn't even send a card." Remy smiled suddenly pulling something out of the interior pocket of Bright's jacket. "Ephram did! See!"  
  
Amy took the paper card out of her hands. It was homemade and in Ephram and Delia's scrawl. She opened it and inside was a little baseball card that fell out onto the table. It was a minor league player so Amy had no clue who it was but she figured Delia would.  
  
"Ephram sent a tape of him playing the piano. It was confiscated though." Remy said closing her eyes as if she were visualizing Ephram's fingers caressing the ivory keys and making the most beautiful music either of them had ever heard.  
  
Amy licked her lips. "You mean your mother never gave you the card Bright got you?"  
  
Remy's eyes opened in a flash. For a second the sparkle in her eyes appeared. "You mean Bright tried to send me something?" A grin danced upon her pale lips. "I was afraid he forgot my birthday."  
  
"Of course he tried. All that week that's all he would talk about. He thought maybe you would come home that weekend, thinking maybe your birthday present from your parents would be a visit home." Amy smiled remembering the look on Bright's face. The goofy excited look, as if he was a little boy and Christmas had come early. But the smiled dropped off her face as she remembered the way Bright looked when he had come home from the Johnston's house only to find that they were away. He had asked their neighbors and everything only to find out they went back to New York to visit an old patient.  
  
Remy's smile stayed on her face. "Have you talked to Ephram lately?"  
  
Amy sighed. "Actually no; Bright and Ephram seem to have had a secret club after you left."  
  
Ephram knocked of Bright's door and quietly waited in the hall looking around at the house. It was weird standing here, just thinking that Bright and him used to be the biggest enemies ever. He knocked again getting a little moan that in a way sounded like, come in, in response.  
  
Bright was a lump under the covers of his bed and loud music blared from the speakers above it. Ephram shook his head. "Bright, enough of this crappy love song stuff. Isn't that what girls are supposed to do?"  
  
"No." Bright's reply was muffled by the pillow that was pulled tightly over his head.  
  
Ephram grabbed the pillow from Bright's hands and dropped it on the ground. "Come on get up. Why don't we go driving or something."  
  
Bright grumbled and sat up. "Amy took my keys."  
  
"Oh." Ephram said, his shoulders drooping. "Is this 3 Doors Down?" He said pointing at the stereo. "Here without You?"  
  
Bright quickly turned the stereo off. "Maybe."  
  
Ephram rolled his eyes. "Ok, we are going somewhere. Remy might have run off and Amy may have your keys, but we can do something."  
  
Bright suddenly looked very alert. "Whoa! Say that again! Remy ran off and Amy ran off with my keys on the day that Remy ran off. Isn't that a little odd?"  
  
"Yes." Ephram frowned. "Has Amy been getting mail lately?"  
  
Bright's eyes widened. "Yes, from her pen pal from . . . New York."  
  
Ephram jumped off the chair and Bright bounced off the bed running into Amy's room.  
  
"Ok, if you were a girl where would you hide letters that were from your brother's girlfriend?" Ephram said coming to an abrupt stop.  
  
"Under her mattress." Bright nodded.  
  
Ephram frowned. "That's where you always look right? Think of the last place you would look."  
  
Bright bit his lip. "Ummm . . . I know the place, but I don't think Amy would be happy if we were rummaging through it."  
  
"Why is it her underwear drawer or something?" He replied his eyes scanning her room.  
  
"Maybe . . ."  
  
Amy drove down the highway. Her eyes moved from Remy to road like crazy. "Remy, could I ask you something?" She said turning the radio down to a whisper.  
  
Remy bit her lip. "Uh huh."  
  
"Why did you leave the school?"  
  
Remy frowned and looked over. "I thought I explained that in the letters."  
  
"Not really." Amy frowned; her eyes now glued to the road. "You said you couldn't stand it anymore."  
  
Remy began chipping off her black nail polish again. "I missed everyone. Ephram especially. I know I should miss Bright more, but it's getting closer to Christmas and for him Chanukah and that means his mom's death and I want to be close to him when that happens." Remy looked over at Amy; blushing. "I must sound so corny but this year is going to be hard for him."  
  
Amy frowned. "I would have thought . . ."  
  
"Last year right?" Remy finished. "His mom promised when he was 16 at Chanukah, she was going to share something with him. Something special."  
  
Amy blinked slowly. "Oh. I didn't know."  
  
Remy shrugged and looked out the window. "Not many people do."  
  
"Found them!" Bright yelled pulling three papers from a drawer in her dresser while Ephram rummaged through her nightstand.  
  
Ephram got up off his knees and took them from Bright's hands. "Dear Amy," Ephram started trailing off at the unimportant parts. "Oh! I have a plan. On Dec. 4, I'm getting out of this place. I need you to pick me up on the 5th at this little town just outside of Denver. It was that place where Bright stole your keys and climbed up that tree. I'll be under that tree." Ephram looked up and grinned at Bright excitedly. "Remy's coming back."  
  
Bright grabbed the papers from his hands. "It doesn't say anything about her coming back. It says she is getting out of the school."  
  
Ephram frowned. "You think Remy is going to get on bus someplace?"  
  
Bright shrugged.  
  
"No. Remy likes it here too much. She'll come back."  
  
A smile crept across Bright's face. "Why don't we ask her?"  
  
Remy looked over at Amy whose eyes were glued to the road. The silence in the car was driving her even crazier than she already was. She smiled slightly and began to crack her knuckles. She didn't like to, it was just a nervous habit and she didn't even realize she was doing it.  
  
Amy shivered each time a knuckle cracked. "Ew! Gross!" She yelped grabbing Remy's hands.  
  
Remy bit her lip. "Sorry." She murmured. She took a deep breath.  
  
Amy looked over at her. "It's really quiet in here." She commented; her eyes flipping back to the highway.  
  
Remy nodded and reached for a dial. "Music." She said grinning. Her eyes widened as a song came on. "Omigod!" She screeched.  
  
Amy smiled; her eyes moving wildly from the road to Remy who was bouncing up and down in the seat next to her overly excited. "What?"  
  
"It's our song! Ephram and I!" Remy grinned. "We pick one every year and this one is this years!"  
  
Amy grinned watching Remy smile genuinely since they were in the car.  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears;" Remy sang quietly as she turned the song up. "When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me"  
  
Remy blushed as she realized Amy was watching her.  
  
"It's one of those songs I can't help but sing." Remy explained blushing, unable to stop smiling.  
  
A loud ring interrupted the music for a second.  
  
"Oh, my cell!" Amy said reaching for her purse.  
  
Remy shook her head. "I got it." She grabbed the purse and pulled the phone out with ease, handing it over to Amy.  
  
"Hello?" Amy said into the phone turning down Evanescence, My Immortal down for a minute. "Oh . . . Hi Bright. Ephram's with you?" Amy said her face beginning to go pale. "No, I have no clue where Remy went; I told dad this morning." Amy bit her lip. "Ok, dad didn't ask me but I have no cl. . ." Amy was quickly cut off.  
  
Remy frowned wondering what was going on.  
  
"You found what!" Amy yelled. "You first of all shouldn't be sneaking into my room and snooping through my stuff!"  
  
Remy bit her lip. Bright knew Amy and her had plotted to get her out of the school.  
  
"Yes I know she is your girlfriend and Ephram's best friend. Yes I get that dad is going to be angry at me. I don't need you to tell me what I already know." Amy yelled into the phone pausing for a few seconds. "Yeah sure you can talk to her." Amy handed Remy the small cell phone.  
  
"Remy?" the voice on the other end of the phone whispered.  
  
Remy smiled. "Hey Bright. How are you?" her voice was meek and small. She was so scared he was going to yell at her.  
  
"I was worried. You should have told me." He said calmly.  
  
Remy breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure why she was scared of him but she was. "I know." She whispered. "But you would have told me not to."  
  
Bright scoffed. "You're probably right. You do realize your parents will send you back."  
  
"I know. I just miss you and I don't like it there."  
  
She could almost hear Bright smiling on the other end. "I know you don't. I miss you too. It sucks without you here."  
  
Remy sighed. "You didn't kiss any girls while I was gone did you?" she asked jokingly, getting a giggled from Amy who was listening to her side of the conversation.  
  
"No I didn't. If you did I'm totally ok with that." Bright laughed.  
  
Remy's jaw dropped. "What did I tell you about the sexual references?!"  
  
"I think it was that I wouldn't be able to have children." He replied in mock guilt.  
  
Remy smiled. "Can I talk to Ephram?"  
  
"Yea sure. You aren't cheating on me with him are you?" He questioned, making her wonder if he was being serious.  
  
Remy grinned. "Well I have known him since I was little, and he is pretty hott . . ."  
  
She could hear Bright's expression change. "Hey!"  
  
"And I do have this thing for musicians. . ."  
  
"Hello! Boyfriend on the other end!" Bright yelped defensively.  
  
"And I always liked the brooding type. . ."  
  
By now, she knew Bright would be pouting. "Now, you're just being mean."  
  
Remy grinned. "Ephram please."  
  
"I missed you too." He mumbled.  
  
"I missed you. Ephram please."  
  
Remy grinned as she looked over at Amy who was grinning at her also. She knew Amy loved it when she teased her brother like that.  
  
"Hey Rem." Ephram's voice was confident and excited.  
  
Remy grinned. "F! You wouldn't believe what me and Amy heard like two seconds ago!"  
  
The other end was silent for a few seconds as if he were seriously thinking about it. "Umm. . . a bunch of frat brothers singing it's raining men?"  
  
Remy rolled her eyes. "No. But that would be pretty funny." She admitted grinning. "My Immortal."  
  
"Why did we choose that song?" Ephram replied. She could almost hear him frowning.  
  
"Because, you said you would learn it over Christmas slash Chanukah break and I would sing. It would be like the big Ephram/ Remy comeback tour." Remy said smiling.  
  
"Minus the groupies and stadiums full of fans." Ephram added.  
  
"You always have to ruin my fun." Remy said pouting.  
  
Ephram sighed on the other end. "Stop pouting. I can hear you from here."  
  
Remy's jaw dropped as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What did you say to Bright about me that made him shove the phone into my stomach kind of hard?" Ephram asked. Remy could almost picture him rubbing his torso in pain.  
  
"Nothing much; just that you're a hott and brooding musician, and I'm totally into that." Remy said laughing.  
  
She could tell he was rolling his eyes. "I better go. Bright looks like he's going to hit me or something."  
  
Remy smirked. "He wouldn't do that. He knows if he hurt you I would give him another black eye."  
  
"Why don't I feel as manly anymore?" he asked sadly.  
  
Remy smiled. "We love you just as you are. It doesn't matter to me that you need a girl to protect you."  
  
"What do you mean 'we'? Ephram asked suspiciously.  
  
Amy's jaw dropped as she realized Remy had said 'we' also.  
  
Remy smirked. "Goodbye Ephram." She quickly hung up the phone and rolled her eyes at Amy. "You love him and you know it."  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Ok. . . I'm not sure if the phone conversation made any sense. It was just lots of fun to write so please be nice about it! Don't ruin my fun! : ) Anyways Review as always! I like hearing from you people!! You guys kick ass!!  
  
~Toodles! 


	18. What is a 'Remy on the Run' ?

"Yes, I'm going! I'm leaving his house right now." Ephram said into the cordless phone at Bright's house. He listened to Remy ramble on about how his bedroom window should be open and that he should tell his dad that he was studying for a major test and can't be disturbed; about how Bright shouldn't be there. . . He stopped. "You don't want Bright there?" He asked in surprise.  
  
He heard Remy sigh on the other end of the line. "It would seem suspicious! You aren't in the same grade and you get better marks, it wouldn't make sense Ephram! Now tell me everything that I just told you." She ordered. Remy had this thing about making sure everything went to plan. It had been like that since the beginning and Ephram had learned not to question it.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I get home and tell my dad I have a big math test and I have to study. I lock my bedroom door and open the window so you can crawl in and I tell Bright not to call because my dad could listen into a conversation. Happy?"  
  
"Very." Remy replied. "Now go!" The line went dead. Remy's conversations were almost always to the point and very short.  
  
Bright sauntered in from the kitchen and noticed Ephram had his coat on. "So what we are supposed to wait at your place?" Bright said reaching for his jacket with a grin. Ephram realized the change in Bright's tone since had got there. He went from depressed drunk guy mode; who sat in his room and listened to crappy love songs, to singing crappy love songs until you wanted to beat him over the head with a long stick; and the idea of hitting Bright over the head seemed like a lot of fun. . .  
  
"Actually there's no we; it's just me." Ephram said reaching for the door.  
  
Bright's jaw dropped and held the door closed with one hand. This right now seemed like a battle Ephram would lose. Bright probably outweighed him by about 30 lbs or more, not to mention he was on the football team, there was no way in hell he would be able to open that door. "Of course there is a 'we'. Remy is my girlfriend and your best friend."  
  
Ephram bit his lip. "Remy said you shouldn't come."  
  
"What do you mean 'Remy said I shouldn't come'?" Bright said with his hand still on the door. He seemed angry, so Ephram bit his tongue when the sarcastic remarks seeped from his brain. "Doesn't she want tot see me?"  
  
Ephram sighed. This was going ok. He wasn't taking his anger out on him. "Well yeah. But we need to figure out a plan and this has been Remy and my thing for a while." Bright looked skeptical. "Did Remy ever tell you about the time we set the teacher's lounge on fire?"  
  
Amy smiled as they drove through the downtown area of Everwood. She looked back at Remy. By now, everyone in Everwood knew Remy was missing from the private school. Remy herself wasn't the most liked in Everwood, but the people seemed to gravitate to her parents. They were a charismatic pair and were good therapists, or so Amy had heard. The only people who didn't believe they were so great were her parents, who had seen the outburst in their house and Dr. Brown, but no one was quite sure why he wasn't too fond of them.  
  
"Do you want me to stop at Mamma Joy's before we go to Ephram's? You didn't eat much at the diner this morning." Amy asked. Remy had slept for the last half hour, and was in the back. Remy had decided if anyone saw her with Amy in Everwood, someone would alert her parents.  
  
Remy stirred and yawned. "Yeah. But make up a story of hanging out with Bright or something. Make it sound like you are comforting your brother."  
  
Amy shook her head. "Do you really think we will need the excuse?"  
  
"Maybe." Remy bit her lip as Amy pulled over into a parking spot and hopped out.  
  
Amy quickly opened the door and smiled. "Sundae with sprinkles right?"  
  
Remy grinned back. "With chocolate sauce and 2 spoons. Ephram will kill me if he doesn't get any."  
  
Amy nodded and walked into the diner and immediately took a deep breath. Ok, not good. Her father and her mom in a booth near the back; Dr. Brown ordering take out and chatting with Nina; some of her friends giggling by the jute box, even though they hated the music in it; and Remy's parents pretending to be the caring parents, being consoled by a crowd in the corner.  
  
She swallowed and walked over to where Nina and Dr. Brown were standing. "Hey Nina. Could I have two chocolate sundaes to go with extra sprinkles?"  
  
"Absolutely Amy. Just a second Andy." She grinned and turned to some short order cook in the back. "Hey, give me a pair of Remys on the run."  
  
Amy coughed. "What did you call that?"  
  
Nina rolled her eyes. "Some one ordered that today and I commented that Bright and Remy would always order that and all day, people have been coming in asking for 'the Remy'." Nina looked at Dr. Brown and laughed. "The biggest mistake of my day."  
  
Andy's jaw dropped. "Hey it wasn't my fault that someone heard you while I was ordering." Andy shrugged. "I just wanted a sundae." Nina scoffed and turned to someone at the counter. "I haven't seen you in a while Amy."  
  
Amy bit her lip, hoping the new short order guy in the back would hurry up with those sundaes. "Homework has been hard." She explained.  
  
Dr. Brown nodded and smiled as Nina brought the take out over to him in a large paper bag. "Thanks Nina. Nice talking to you Amy."  
  
Nina stopped to talk to Amy again. "Sorry about taking so long. We ran out of chocolate sauce and cherries."  
  
Amy nodded. She didn't realize sundaes were so popular. "It's ok. I'm not in a rush."  
  
Nina smiled. "How is Bright holding up? It must be hard being away from his girlfriend like that."  
  
Amy smiled. "I think he's a bit better. A little worried about her though."  
  
Nina nodded. "He'll be better soon." Nina grinned. "I could tell he really liked her."  
  
"He still does." Amy said smiling as the short order guy came from the back with the two sundaes in hand, sitting them on the counter in front of her. "Thanks, how much do I owe you?"  
  
Nina shook her head. "It's on the tab."  
  
Amy scurried out of Mamma Joy's as quickly as she could. She didn't want her parents to see her and question her and she definitely didn't want to speak to the Johnston's.  
  
She jumped into the truck and sped out of there. "Here take these god- forsaken sundaes." She said handing them to Remy.  
  
"Hey! Leave my sundaes alone!" Remy said taking them in confusion. "What happened?"  
  
"They named them after you. They are called Remys on the run."  
  
Remy sat up excitedly. "Cool! My favourite food is named after me! And it has a ring to it!"  
  
Amy whipped around to shoot an aggravated stare at her.  
  
"Sorry, but this is a first for me." Remy said blushing. "Wow, I'm here less than two months and I get a food named after me!"  
  
Ephram sat nervously in his room. He was uneasily alert. He had a large plate full of take out in his room and couldn't touch it. The smell basically was making him nauseous. He hated when Remy did this to him. It always made him nervous when she got him into these things and not even knowing it.  
  
His window suddenly opened with Remy trying her best to crawl through it. He jumped off his bed and pulled her into the room. He looked at his best friend. She looked slightly different, slightly less happy as she was before she left but as she looked into his eyes, he could tell she was still in there.  
  
He quickly squeezed her tight. He heard her sniff a few times and began to notice his shoulder felt damp, but ignored it. She was here and that's all that mattered. "No more running off." He whispered still with his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
She giggled through her tears. "No more, I swear." She pulled away from him and smiled. "I brought something." She took off her backpack and opened it handing him the two untouched sundaes.  
  
He laughed. "How did you get these without your parents seeing you? They have been in Mamma Joy's ever since they found out these sundaes were named after you."  
  
Remy laughed and collapsed on the bed handing him a spoon and grabbing one of the sundaes from his hand. "I have my ways. Don't question them."  
  
"You know your dad blew a gasket when he found out it was called the 'Remy' not the 'Remembrance'." Ephram said picking the cherry off the top and giving it to Remy. He never did like them.  
  
Remy scoffed and scooped some of the ice cream into the spoon. "Good. I hope he pops a blood vessel." She took a bite angrily.  
  
"No you don't. You love him and you would be hysterical if he died." Ephram stated swirling some of the chocolate sauce into the melting vanilla ice cream. "I didn't like my dad in New York and yet I know I would have been upset if he died or my parents got divorced or something."  
  
Remy nodded. "I know. But can we just say that I wish he pops a blood vessel and leave it at that. That way, I can stay angry at him."  
  
"Are you sure you want to be angry at him?"  
  
"Yes." Remy spat. "It's his fault my life is shit right now."  
  
Ephram nods. He never did like agreeing with her when she said things like that but, for once, she was right. Her father was the problem in at least 4 or 5 lives right now. "How about we figure out what we're going to do. You know, game plan."  
  
Remy scoffed. "No we don't. We have never been team players."  
  
"Ok fine then," Ephram said rolling his eyes. "Master plan. Any ideas?"  
  
Remy grinned. "How about I live in your attic. No one ever goes into the attic."  
  
Ephram frowned and looked to the ceiling. "I don't even know if we have an attic."  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter down! Ok I'm sorry for such a break between chapters. I was working on my other. . . works . . .lol! Anyways as always, review because you guys are the best and it helps me with my whole inspiration thing! The more reviews, probably the quicker I post!  
  
Review!!  
  
~TOODLES!! 


	19. A plan made, A plan foiled :Part 1

Amy swallowed nervously as she walked in the door. She had this odd feeling Bright wasn't going to be too pleased with the fact that Remy was spending her first moments with Ephram and not him.  
  
"Amy!" She heard her name being called from one of the rooms around her. She held back a chuckle as Bright slid from the kitchen into the foyer.  
  
She smiled. "Bright; you look better. Out of bed; that's good."  
  
Bright's eyes sparkled excitedly as if it was his birthday. "What did she say!"  
  
"Shut up!" she hissed. "Come on, upstairs."  
  
Bright bounded up the stairs; waiting eagerly for the news Amy had. "So, what did she say? Did she say anything about me? When does she want to see me?"  
  
Amy shrugged as she walked into her room and sitting on her bed with Bright taking the desk chair. "She was pretty quiet. She wanted to be home so she could be there for Chanukah, because of something with Ephram and his mom and all."  
  
Bright rolled his eyes. "Ok enough of Brown. She is spending time with him now. I want to know what she said about me!"  
  
"She missed you."  
  
Bright spun in the chair, raising his arms in victory. "Yes!!!"  
  
Amy shook her head. "Ephram is supposed to call later when it's ok to call her."  
  
Bright abruptly stopped. "Which is when?"  
  
"Later." Amy replied shrugging.  
  
"You aren't helping you realize that."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. But I'm just passing along the information. Don't kill the messenger."  
  
"Your dad's office! Ephram are you crazy or just stupid!"  
  
Ephram frowned. "Neither, besides it's a great plan."  
  
Remy rolled her eyes and began pacing the length of his room. "What happened to you? You we're my go to guy. Now you're trying to get me caught! Not only is this not a good idea, its suicide! First of all, your dad works there. Secondly do you have any idea how hard it would be to sneak me in there? And thirdly; my parents are psychiatrists; they are constantly doing work with him!" Remy listed angrily.  
  
"Sh! My dad will hear you!" Ephram warned.  
  
"Exactly!" Remy yelled throwing her arms in the air. "He would hear me!"  
  
"Remy! Shut up!" Ephram warned clamping his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Ephram! What's going on up there?" His father called from the kitchen.  
  
Ephram shushed Remy and unlocked the door. "Sorry dad. Practicing something for. . . Drama class."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know you took drama." Andy called up suspiciously.  
  
Ephram swallowed the lump in his throat nervously. "Uh. . . Yeah. You know broadening my horizons. Didn't you say colleges liked well rounded students?"  
  
"Oh, well ok." Andy called up the stairs convinced. "Good job Ephram."  
  
Ephram slowly closed the door and locked it, sighing in relief.  
  
"You may not be my go to guy anymore, but you are good at making believable lies." Remy commented shaking her head. "So are we going now or later?"  
  
Bright sat uneasily alert in the living room. At any movement he would jump.  
  
Harold realized that this was unusual behavior even for his son, who could be a bonehead sometimes.  
  
"Harold, what's wrong with Bright?" Rose asked in a whisper, sneaking up behind him making him jump.  
  
Harold shot a look at his wife quickly and returned to staring at his son from the doorway. "I'm not sure Rose. I have a feeling it has something to do with that girlfriend of his."  
  
"Maybe he's worried about her running off." Rose suggested, watching Bright rock back and forth on the chair.  
  
"I don't know Rose. Why don't you ask him?" Harold replied shortly.  
  
Rose shook her head furiously. "I don't want to disturb him."  
  
Harold rolled his eyes. "I doubt you would disturb him. He hasn't been doing anything."  
  
Rose pouted. "He looks peaceful. He isn't running around. He isn't blasting his music."  
  
He turned on his heel to stare his wife in the eye. "Our son looks more disturbed than Brittany Murphy in 'Don't Say a Word'!" Harold looked back at Bright who was now humming some unrecognizable tune. "He's like a serial killer in training. Rose, you better hide the butcher knife."  
  
"Harold!" she yelped swatting at her husband's arm making Bright in the other room jump and return to twiddling his thumbs. "That's our son you're talking about!" Rose said lowering her voice. "Go talk to him."  
  
"What!" Harold yelped making Bright jump again. "I'm not going to talk to him. I gave him the sex talk after we found his girlfriend in his bed! It's your turn!"  
  
Rose frowned. "There are no turns. This is obviously a time in Bright's life when he needs a strong father figure. This could be a defining moment in his life and you are letting it slip by!"  
  
Harold shook his index finger. "You have been watching that whack-job Dr. Phil again; haven't you? You have no idea if he has any credentials!"  
  
"Go." Rose ordered shoving her husband into the living room.  
  
Harold cleared his throat, looking back at his wife who was hiding behind the doorframe, making Bright shiver and barely notice his father's prescence.  
  
"Son."  
  
Bright looked over at his father. "Dad."  
  
Harold nodded and sat beside his son at the other side of the couch. "We should talk."  
  
"It was Amy!" Bright yelped, his eyes wide and wild. "Oh oops. Force of habit." Bright corrected himself and swallowed nervously.  
  
"What was Amy?" Harold asked suspiciously.  
  
Bright smiled nervously. "Nothing. I said it was a habit."  
  
Harold licked his lips. "Uh huh. Amy was out all day in your truck. Where did she go?"  
  
Bright shrugged. "No clue. She just said she needed to borrow my truck."  
  
"It's odd that she borrows your truck the day Remy goes missing isn't it? Should she be here with you worrying?" Dr. Abbott asked smirking.  
  
Bright shrugged. "Everyone has a different way of worrying. Some hid under their covers, some bond with friends and family, others go driving, and the rest seek silence."  
  
"And some go do something about it."  
  
"I guess, if you could do something about the situation, unlike us. We couldn't talk Remy out of running away. For all we know she could be in New York chugging a mocha latte right now." Bright replied tugging at the collar of his T-shirt.  
  
Harold licked his lips. "Or she could be in Everwood, right under our noses, and ½ of this family knows where she may be."  
  
Bright stared at his father with his mouth hanging open. "You and mom know where Remy is?"  
  
"No! You and Amy! Bright tell me right now where she is!" Harold ordered getting up from the coach.  
  
"I don't know where she is!" Bright answered not convincing his father.  
  
"You're her boyfriend you know EXACTLY where she is. . ." Harold said drifting off. "Wait. Ephram! The Brown boy knows where she is! They are best friends! I bet Dr. Andrew Brown has no clue that she is probably in his house right now!" Dr. Abbott yelped, a plan forming in his brain.  
  
Bright got up from the couch in a hurry. "Dad! Don't!"  
  
"Rose! Come on get in the car!" His father yelped completely ignoring his pleas. "Rose!"  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: I know it has been a while and I know that this is a short chapter. I know I'm cruel. I have been working on my other pieces. (My newest a Mighty Duck one! I was inspired after my brother pulled the movies out of his closet. A major marathon!) I swear! I have not given up on this one! SO Happy Holidays. I guess this is your little present! Happy Reading!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
~Toodles! 


End file.
